Juego de roles
by AmericanWidow
Summary: Un año después de haberse alejado de su padre por culpa de terceros y para evitar peores conflictos, Natasha es una exitosa arquitecto que sólo sabe ascender en su trabajo, sin embargo, una terrible noticia la obliga a volver a San Francisco para verlo. Pero, al contrario de lo pensado por todos, ella no regresa como una solterona controladora obsesionada con el trabajo. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea llegó cuando mi hermana me recordó una película vieja que me fascina (no les puedo decir cuál porque sería spoiler de la historia), así que decidí hacer un fic medio basado en la trama de ella, pero con Steve (Chris) y Natasha (Scarlett) como principales en un universo totalmente alterno. La verdad quería usar sus nombres de actores, no los de los personajes, pero creo que quienes leen sobre ésta pareja la buscan por la película de Avengers y, bueno, qué más. Espero que también les llame la atención mi nueva historia, haberlos atrapado con éste abreboca (Yo ya quiero que aparezca Steve :() y que me dejen reviews como buenos lectores. Recemos todos porque mi inspiración no muera y esté subiendo caps nuevos, mínimo, semanal.**

 **#TeamStevxNat**

 _ **Ah, sí, un poquito de protocolo: los derechos de ciertos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel (o Disney, ¿no?), pero la historia en sí es de mi autoría. Agradezco no ser plagiada, en caso de tener la dicha de ser buena para esto.**_

Capítulo 1

 **A** brí los ojos cuando la alarma de mi reloj digital de buró me avisó que ya eran las siete de la mañana. Odiaba ese sonido con toda mi alma, y era esa precisamente la razón por la cual lo había asignado para que me despertara. Me levanté con pereza, bostezando a la par que daba unos pasos descalzos hacia el baño; ubiqué el pequeño control remoto en la alfombra, lo levanté y presioné el botón que abría las persianas. Fabuloso, nubes grises sobre la parte de New York que mi inmensa ventana panorámica me dejaba observar. No le presté demasiada atención a lo que parecía ser una futura lluvia y me adentré en el lujoso cuarto de baño. Un gran espejo fue lo primero que me recibió, junto al frío piso de mármol que adornaba buena parte del cuarto; caminé de puntillas hasta llegar a la ducha y, de esa forma, empezó mi rutina diaria.

Después de asearme, comer y ponerme ropa adecuada, estaba completamente lista para dirigirme al trabajo. Me aseguré de tener todo; llaves del departamento, llaves del auto, monedero, cartera, pastillas para dolores en general, cosméticos, celular y, por supuesto, la carpeta en donde se resguardaba el trabajo más importante que había obtenido hasta ahora. Mi boleto al siguiente nivel de éxito. Si ya de por sí era catalogada como la arquitecto revelación del año en la ciudad, con el diseño de la cadena del nuevo y sofisticado hotel cinco estrellas M&C que mi jefe me confió, sería en definitiva noticia nacional. Entonces, teniendo todo lo que necesitaba para salir, di media vuelta y abrí la preciosa puerta de madera tallada que servía como entrada a mi despampanante hogar.

―Buen día, señorita Romanoff ―Saludó el viejo portero cuando me hallaba en la entrada del edificio.

―Buen día, Gerald ―Le respondí con una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

―Bien. Y, por lo que veo, usted está tan bonita como siempre ―Devolvió mi gesto y terminó picando un ojo, con esa picardía divertida que me hacía reír.

―Gracias, Gerald ―Le regalé un beso en la mejilla, en lo que sacaba las llaves del auto de la cartera.

Encontré las buscadas y desactive la alarma del Audi TT plateado que había dejado parqueado frente al conjunto residencial la noche anterior. Prefería dejarlo ahí cuando había tenido un día cansado, era mejor que bajar o subir las escaleras del estacionamiento subterráneo.

―Debería llevar un paraguas, señorita, los pronósticos dicen que lloverá todo el día ―Gritó el hombre de más de sesenta en lo que yo me acercaba al automóvil.

Le hice señas de que no se preocupara, y él pareció darse por vencido. En realidad, sí debía llevar un paraguas o algo para protegerme de la inminente lluvia, pero no tenía tiempo para subir a mi departamento a buscarlo. Estaba sobre la hora, ya eran más o menos las siete con cincuenta y a las ocho debía estar en la oficina porque tenía una reunión pautada con mi jefe y los contratistas en donde mostraría mis avances del M&C.

Corrí todo lo que los semáforos, fiscales y el tránsito me permitieron, con mucha suerte me encontraba taconeando el pasillo de la constructora dos minutos antes de las ocho; directo hacia la sala de reuniones.

―¡Tasha! ―Esa voz. Esa voz neurótica y escandalosa no podía ser de nadie más.

―Sharon, te he dicho que no me llames así ―Reclamé deteniéndome y mirándola con fastidio.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―Parecía que había estado corriendo, respiraba agitada; cosa que me molestaba ya que yo andaba apurada―. Yo.. Yo..

―Sharon, habla ya, tengo que asistir a una reunión ―Hice gestos con mis manos alentándola a seguir.

Dio un último gran respiro y se reincorporó al momento. Sonrió antes de hablar.

―Sabes, tengo aproximadamente seis meses siendo tu asistente, y como que lo más cercano a una amiga que tienes, merezco llamarte así ―Me llevé una mano a la cara con dramatismo, ya el reloj de la oficina daba las siete cincuenta y nueve. Llegaría tarde―. Primero que nada, ya arreglé la sala de reuniones.

―Ajá ―Eso me aliviaba, pero luego puso una cara que me hizo pensar que las siguientes palabras no me aliviarían tanto.

―Y.. ―Empezó a hablar, parecía buscar la forma adecuada de decírmelo. Me asusté en ese momento―. Tu madrastra llamó.

El balde de agua fría invisible cayó sobre mí, mojando casi completamente mi cuerpo. Se supone que no debería ser tan malo, pero, tratándose de Helena, las razones por lo general me perjudicaban.

―Eh.. Tasha..

La voz de Sharon me regresó a la realidad. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de reintegrarme.

―¿Qué dijo? ―Pregunté aún perdida.

―Que la llamaras en cuanto pudieras. Me preguntó si habías cambiado de número y le dije que tu teléfono se había caído por un barranco o algo así.

―¿Ah? ―La miré extrañada por un instante, después un ocho en el reloj tras ella me recordó lo que estaba pasando en ese momento―. Está bien, debo ir a la reunión ahora.

Hice énfasis en la última palabra y giré sobre mis talones hasta quedar frente a la puerta que me adentraría en la sala de reuniones, donde podría olvidar el terrible recado que Sharon me acababa de dar. Pero entonces, las consecuencias de la simple mención de Helena Romanoff hicieron su aparición; sentí una de mis piernas desequilibrarse y cierto sonido sordo al mismo tiempo.

―¡Maldita sea!

Uno de mis tacones se había roto, a pocos pasos de mi meta. La gran puerta doble se abrió dejando ver la mitad de mi jefe confundido.

―Natasha, qué diablos..

―Señor Fury.. Yo.. Yo estaba a punto de entrar ―Traté de mantener el equilibrio para que él no notara mi problema.

―Pasa, pasa. Los ejecutivos están subiendo por el ascensor ahora mismo ―Su expresión se había relajado un poco. Abrió la puerta para que yo pudiese pasar.

No hice ningún comentario, sólo pasé intentando no saltar demasiado. Ni siquiera notó mi extraño caminar, de hecho, los que se encontraban en la sala estaban tan preocupados por nuestros próximos clientes que mi pequeño percance pasó desapercibido.

―Buenos días.

Acababa de sentarme cuando un hombre bajo de traje gris hizo su aparición por la puerta principal, seguido de un séquito de otros cuatro hombres con traje y cara de póquer. Automáticamente mi jefe se les aproximó, ofreciéndoles su mano y los asientos reservados para invitados especiales. Cada uno de nosotros se presentó, siguiendo el guión de protocolo; primero el nombre, luego el cargo que se ocupa en la empresa y por último palabras de bienvenida o, en su defecto, halagos cortos.

La conversación amena con los visitantes no se hizo esperar, era fácil porque mi jefe, Nick Fury, tenía el don para agradarle a casi todo mundo. Aunque yo era la única mujer en la habitación, le tendí la mano con la charla a Nick más de lo que alguno de mis otros colegas supo. Así que los contratistas estaban fascinados con mi jefe y conmigo; habíamos hablado desde la lluvia torrencial que empezó en cuando ellos entraron al edificio, hasta lo vanguardista de nuestra sala de reuniones y la petición especial de Tony Stark, el accionista mayor que estaba ausente, de agregarle un restaurant de shawarmas a cada hotel.

―Me encanta la idea ―Comentó el hombre afroamericano que yo llamaba jefe―. Eso le pondrá un toque culinario urbano y exótico al hotel.

―Sí, suena perfecto. No habrá problema en anexarlo al proyecto.

Los hombres que queríamos impresionar sonreían de oreja a oreja por obtener lo que deseaban. Ahora me tocaba a mí mostrarles el avance de diseño que llevaba.

―Bueno..

Por un momento olvidé que mi tacón se había roto y perdí el equilibrio al tratar de levantarme. Suerte la mía tener excelentes reflejos que me permitieron sostener de la mesa antes de caer.

―Señorita, ¿está bien? ―Uno de los ejecutivos, el más cercano a mí, hizo ademán de ayudarme.

Me reí un poco para sobrellevar el momento y moví una mano en señal de que todo estaba bajo control, él entendió y de nuevo se acomodó en su silla.

―Fue un pequeño error técnico, disculpen ―Intente relajar el ambiente con un chiste, todos los presentes se rieron ante mi comentario―. Ahora, señores, quiero mostrarles intangiblemente un poco de lo que pronto será tangible.

Presioné un botón en el controlsito del proyector que iluminaba la pared tras de mí, al instante apareció un modelo 3D de la fachada que había ideado para el M&C. Sentí el asombro de algunos al ver la moderna y, a la vez, elegante entrada principal que precedía la fuente más sofisticada que pude conseguir en el mercado; sonreí para mí misma por tan buena primera impresión.

―Tenemos un problema, señorita Romanoff ―Miré extrañada al empresario que me dirigía la palabra.

―Si, ¿cuál es?

―Fui enviado por el señor Stark y él tiene peticiones específicas que tuvieron que haberle llegado a usted, entre las que se exige una puerta medieval modernizada, no una puerta moderna con toques medievales. La piscina de la terraza parece tener medidas menores a las solicitadas y, aparte de todo, esa fuente en forma de orquídea resalta demasiado ―Ni siquiera pestañeó, ese hombre escupió sus críticas como si me odiara de toda la vida y deseara humillarme. Sonrió insoportablemente antes de seguir―. Le sugiero reconsiderar el diseño de la entrada y la terraza si desea que culminemos ésta obra con su empresa.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mi, en mi rostro que colapsaba. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me había quedado como estúpida, quieta, haciendo leves movimientos con los labios entre abiertos.

―No se preocupe, le aseguro que mi arquitecto estrella va a organizar todas sus peticiones y las llevará al pie de la letra la próxima vez ―Fury fue quien intercedió por mí, en ese momento reaccioné.

―Yo.. Yo, lo siento.. ―Traté de recomponerme lo más rápido posible―. Supongo que quise mostrarles algo que no consideraban, a ver si les parecía bueno después de todo. Pero esto no volverá a pasar, rediseñaré la maqueta y les va a encantar.

―Eso espero ―Dijo el enviado por el tal Stark, que sin haber conocido ya me estaba pareciendo un tipo fastidioso―. El señor Stark seguramente asistirá a la próxima reunión, si logra sorprenderlo, el trabajo es suyo.

Después de pasar ese momento de tensión en la sala de reuniones, recibir por primera vez en doce meses quejas de Fury sobre mi trabajo y que Sharon me resolviera el problema del tacón roto con sus horribles zapatos de repuesto que casualmente eran mi talla; me encontraba a mí misma pensando en una mesa de _L' Feviú_ , la cafetería de en frente. Otro de mis tantos almuerzos solitarios allí, con la diferencia de que me sentía como la peor decepción ésta vez.

―¡Tasha!

Ignoré el llamado, sólo me quedé observando la poca espuma que le quedaba a mi café. Embelesada.

―Tasha, la esposa de tu papá volvió a llamar ―Cerré los ojos y suspiré con demasiada fuerza, ya Sharon se había sentado frente a mí.

―Cuando vuelva a llamar, dile que no quiero hablar con ella.

―Oye, no, deberías llamarla y decírselo tú ―Cruzó los brazos, mirándome con reproche. Abrí un poco la boca, ¿qué era todo esto?

―Te pago para que hagas lo que digo, no para que me des ordenes ―Aunque quería gritarle, no lo hice; sólo mantuve una expresión de firmeza y autoridad.

―No es una orden, y lo sé. Es que creo que ya es hora de que resuelvas las cosas con tu familia, Tasha, te lo aconsejo como amiga.

―No somos amigas, Sharon. Soy tu jefa y tú mi asistente ―Probé por primera vez el café que tenía bastante tiempo frente a mí e, inmediatamente, hice una mueca asqueada por lo frío que estaba. Fingí que no había pasado eso y proseguí―. Que alguna vez me hayas encontrado muy ebria en mi departamento y te haya contado la historia de porqué me mudé a New York, no significa que seas mi mejor amiga.

Vi en sus ojos lo mucho que le habían dolido mis palabras, pero, aunque fuese cruel, tenía que dejarle claro que yo no andaba buscando ninguna clase de apego emocional. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos se recompuso; vaya que era una persona insistente. Suspiró antes de decirme algo.

―Está bien, no aspiro a serlo tampoco ―Me sorprendió la seriedad que usó, bajé la guardia porque no me esperaba eso―. Sólo creo que, como persona madura y profesional que dice ser, debería resolver sus asuntos personales por sí misma. Le recuerdo que mi responsabilidad son las cosas del trabajo y no los problemas de otros.

Dicho eso, se levantó sin inmutarse a mirarme o despedirse. La observé alejarse anonadada, prácticamente con la boca abierta; pude haberla despedido en ese momento, pero lo que dijo era cierto y, si la despedía, estaría siendo infantil. Pedí otro café y me quedé sentada tomándolo como por media hora antes de volver a la oficina, debía dejar de huir de mis problemas.

―Sharon ―Le llamé casi en susurro, ella terminó una conversación telefónica y volteó a mirarme aún seria.

―Dígame, señorita Romanoff.

Medio mordí mi labio inferior. La verdad es que parecía un perrito regañado por mi asistente, lo cual no era usual.

―Márcale a Helena y pasa la llamada a mi oficina, por favor ―No esperé a ver su reacción, que de seguro era victoriosa, y caminé rápido para encerrarme en el lugar mencionado.

Pasó menos de un minuto, pero el movimiento nervioso de mi pierna derecha hizo que parecieran horas de angustia hasta que Sharon pasó la llamada. La mortificante llamada.

No sabía qué decir cuando escuché el silencio al otro lado de la línea, como alguien esperando. Exactamente era mi madrastra esperando a que dijera algo. Y yo no recordaba ninguna palabra que sonara relajada o segura de sí.

―¿Hola? ―Traté de sonar lo más casual posible.

― _¡Oh, Tasha!_ ―No pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando identifiqué el intendo de llanto, seguía siendo tan dramática como recordaba. Todo lo que quería era dar lástima.

―Helena, hola ―La rabia que me alejó de ella todavía estaba allí, aunque antes de que Sharon pasara la llamada lo había dudado, ahora estaba segura de que un año no había cambiado nada.

― _Hija.._ ―Se escuchó como si tratara de no llorar, lo que me perturbó fue ese "hija" tan hipócrita que osó decir―. _Hace tanto.. Es.. ¿Cómo has estado?_

Esa era una pregunta más complicada de lo que parecía; después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿cómo podía pretender que yo le diera una respuesta positiva? Si realmente le importaba un poquito, debió decir otra cosa.

―Bien ―Contesté cortante.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, supongo que ordenando las palabras para no volver a decir algo estúpido, después suspiró profundo.

― _Tu papá y yo hemos estado leyendo sobre ti por internet, estamos muy orgullosos de tus logros_ ―Sonaba como cuando alguien siente culpa y quiere suplicar perdón a través de los halagos―. _Él quería hablar contigo hace unos meses, tratamos de llamar varias veces.. Tu hermana trató.._

―Vaya.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sabía que era una mala idea devolverle la llamada. Sólo terminaría yo de mal humor.

― _Hija, espera, no cuelgues_ ―Suplicó―. _Tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero necesito que, por favor, me escuches hasta el final.. ¿Sí?_

Esta vez fue mi turno de suspirar profundo, con más fastidio que nada; principalmente porque amor de madre repentino no era de mi agrado. No debí aceptar, debí colgar en ese momento y seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora, me iba mucho mejor sin saber nada de ellos; pero algo muy dentro de mí se dobló ante la petición desesperada y sumisa de la mujer, tuve que ceder.

―Habla.

― _Bueno, es.. Es algo delicado._

―Ajá.

― _Natasha, tu padre está muy enfermo_ ―En ese momento la comencé a tomar en serio―. _Unos meses después de que te fueras de San Francisco, empezó a decaer y se puso algo mal, el doctor McLaren vino a verlo cuando.._

―Ve al punto ―Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, sentía que las manos me temblaban.

― _Tiene cáncer en los pulmones, muy desarrollado. Ya está usando un tanque de oxígeno y.._ ―La voz al otro lado de la línea se quebró, pude diferenciar a la Helena real apareciendo―. _Sólo quiere ver a su familia junta antes de morir, hija._

La verdad es que eso me rompió el corazón en cientos de pedacitos, fue como una bola demoledora. No estaba llorando, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Una lágrima traidora descendió por mi mejilla.

―¿Cuándo? ―Pregunté sin querer oír la respuesta.

― _Quizás tenga días o semanas, el doctor McLaren dice que a lo mucho un mes_ ―Me limpié la mejilla y apreté los labios―. _Wanda está aquí desde el fin de semana, con Clint.._

Eso me ayudó a recomponer, era sorprendente la capacidad que tenía para decir con exactitud las palabras que me molestaban. Mi silencio debió haberse entendido, pero ella tenía otra bomba nuclear que lanzar.

― _Y sabes que Iván siempre ha querido que ustedes sean felices por sobre todo.._ ―Empezó a decir, obviamente dándole rodeo a algo que ya me estaba planteando―. _El deseo más grande de tu padre es que sus dos niñas estén bien, sean exitosas y.. Consigan un buen hombre para compartir la vida, tener hijos.. Por lo que, bueno, Wanda y Clint tuvieron una idea para que, ya sabes, él pueda al menos presenciar la felicidad de uno de sus tesoros antes de partir e.. Hija, ellos van a casarse la próxima semana._

Me quedé helada, apenas sostenía el teléfono en mi oreja. Ya había imaginado eso, pero no estaba lista para escucharlo todavía. No quería seguir hablando con ella.

― _Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, Tasha, pero de verdad espero que puedas venir y así pasar tiempo con tu padre._

Podía no decir que sí y tendría de todas formas la posibilidad de entrar al cielo, sin embargo, pensaba en mi papá. La toda la familia que me quedaba; y, aunque no era la persona más presente en mi vida, cuando estaba, hacia que toda la espera valiera la pena.

―Está bien ―Terminé aceptando.

Una expresión de supuesta emoción se escuchó del otro lado. Rodé los ojos por lo hipócrita que era todo eso.

― _Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, Natasha_ ―Exclamó ella con entusiasmo―. _Tu padre estará muy feliz de volver a verte._

Me permití sonreír imaginando el reencuentro con mi papá, que era la única razón por la cual tenía la paciencia para soportar a la mujer y su hija los días que estuviese allí, aparte de verle la maldita cara a Clint.

―Bueno ―Ya quería cortar la conversación; si duraba un minuto más, estaba segura de que desertaría o me suicidaría al final―. Tengo que trabajar.

― _Sí, hija, ve tranquila_ ―Dijo con alegría, me estaba convenciendo de su veracidad―. _Espero tu llamada para saber cuándo te vendrás. Recuerda que debes estar unos días antes de la boda._

―Sí, te avisaré ―De inmediato, y porque ya me estaba hartando, corté la llamada sin anestesia.

Suspiré sentándome, ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza con toda la noticia que había recibido. Sharon no tardó en aparecer tras la puerta de mi oficina.

―¿Todo bien?

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Me llevé una mano a la frente, masajeando con las yemas de mis dedos.

―Me pidió tu correo, dijo que te enviaría la invitación a la boda y algo más para que consideres ―Masajeé más fuerte, sentí una puntada.

Pensé que sólo me diría eso y se iría, pero la rubia parecía tener algo más para mí. Tardó varios segundos en tomar el valor de hablar.

―Quizás te molestes y me despidas por siquiera sugerirlo ―Empezó a decir, a lo que centré mi mirada en su expresión nerviosa―. Pero quería saber si te gustaría ir a tomar algo cuando salgamos del trabajo, yo invito. Así te relajas un poco.

Bajo otras circunstancias, la habría despedido sin piedad, pero la realidad era que necesitaba esos tragos para sobrellevar toda la situación. No le dije nada, sólo asentí con mi cara de póquer y ella salió triunfante de la oficina por mi aceptación.

Tumbé la cara sobre el escritorio cuando me hallé sola, todo lo que había estado perfectamente bien, se derrumbó con la llamada de una bruja infernal. Mi vida en éste momento era un desastre total y yo odiaba no tener el control sobre ello.

 **Pd final:**

 _ **También convertiré ésta obra en PDF cuando esté más avanzada, como haré con Capitán América y el escape de Black Widow, si desean poseerla en ese formato, me la pueden solicitar por review o mensaje privado y yo se las envío cuando la tenga.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II_

 ** _E_** stuve en piloto automático hasta que un tipo todo sudado y asqueroso me susurró algo inentendible al oído, entonces caí en cuenta de dónde me encontraba. Seguía a Pepper a través de una multitud de gente bailando demasiado pegados los unos a los otros, al ritmo de alguna canción de Beyoncé y luces de neón que iban del azul al rojo en diversos contrastes. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo, sentía que cada paso que daba era una condena para mi saco blanco de Carolina Herrera.

―El primer paso es quitar esa cara de asco ―Comentó la rubia en cuando subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a la parte más calmada de la discoteca.

―Lo haré cuando esté segura de que alguien no va a ponerle ruffis a mi bebida.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la baranda, estábamos en alguna especie de balcón donde se podía apreciar toda la pista de baile y el bar de abajo. Observando más el panorama de mi entorno cercano, pude distinguir sólo grupos de mujeres, otro bar al fondo y una tarima pequeña en el medio de lo que parecía ser un círculo de mesas. Entrecerré los ojos.

―¿Vienes mucho? ―Le pregunté a mi compañera de esa noche.

―Algo así, mi primo trabaja aquí y nos divertimos cuando termina su turno ―Contestó sonriente. Después se levanto saludando con la mano a un hombre tras la barra del bar, seguro el bartender―. Es él, voy a pedirle unos tragos. ¿Alguna petición especial?

No podía ver bien su rostro desde donde estábamos, la luz era opaca; sólo noté que tenía puesta una gorra, de algún equipo de béisbol. Pepper aún esperaba por mi respuesta cuando dejé de mirarlo, negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que cualquier cosa estaría bien.

En cuanto ella se fue, crucé los brazos sobre la alta mesa redonda de vidrio y me puse a ver a las personas bailar abajo. Me daba cuenta de porqué estos sitios no eran de mi gusto, todos parecían perder el control aquí y dejarse llevar, cosa que un ochenta por ciento de las veces podía ser perjudicial para cualquiera. El ruido, la gente sudada, alborotada, el peligro, las luces titilantes me perturbaban; nada como la tranquilidad de mi hogar, de mi hermosa y pacífica soledad.

―Traje un coctel de fresas porque no sabía si querrías seco. Y porque es la especialidad de Stevie ―Irrumpió mi denominada asistente tomando asiento de nuevo frente a mí.

Me extendió la copa mientras se llevaba la suya hasta la boca. Yo la imité.

―Está bueno ―Alegué sorprendida, verificando lo que me había dicho.

―Te lo dije ―Sonrió para mí y volteó hacia donde yo había estado viendo antes.

De repente, un reflector iluminó el centro de la tarima, llamando la atención de quienes nos encontrábamos en el balcón. Un hombre apareció sobre la base vistiendo pantalón de caqui color negro, corbatín rojo y usando un sombrero de vaquero que le tapaba los ojos; dejando al desnudo su torso con relieves que se vislumbraban tan tentativas como bien trabajadas. Puedo jurar que todas las presentes nos imaginamos tocando su abdomen en ese momento.

―¡Buenas noches, señoritas! ―Saludó con un sexy acento campestre. Dejó ver sus ojos cafés y blanca sonrisa, en lo que varias mujeres le siseaban o gritaban.

Volteé a mirar a Pepper, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja invitándome a disfrutar el futuro espectáculo. No supe qué cara ponerle, así que me límite a deleitarme de algo que debía admitir me estaba gustando. Sonreí por lo fuera de mí de esos pensamientos.

―¿Quieren que iniciemos con esto? ―Volvió a hablar él.

―¡Si! ―Se escucharon varios gritos al unísono, entre los que se incluyó la rubia.

El hombre sonrió complacido y levantó sus fornidos brazos haciendo señas a su espalda. Otros tres tipos vestidos de forma similar a la del primero hicieron acto de presencia de entre la oscuridad. Habían dos morenos, uno afroamericano y uno latino, y el otro era de tez blanca, con una barba corta.

Empezaron a bailar junto al que inició todo, parecía una coreografía salida de la película Magic Mike. Bien, sus movimientos eran excitantes.

―¡Menos ropa! ―Gritó una mujer cerca de nosotras.

El moreno afroamericano se acercó a ella ante la mirada de todas y le bailó lentamente, desabrochándose a la vez el pantalón; mientras la castaña y sus amigas metían billetes en los bordes de su ahora visible bóxer beige. Otras mujeres estaban demandando que alguno de los chicos se les acercara, lo cual ellos se dispusieron a hacer. Me perdí viendo al primer hombre que apareció plantarse en una mesa ortogonal a la mía, sin darme cuenta de que uno de los otros venía en mi dirección.

Vine percatándome cuando los demasiado bien marcados abdominales me bloquearon la vista, entonces mis ojos recorrieron el camino desde su ombligo hasta sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules. Una ligera sonrisa traviesa apareció en aquellos labios rodeados por la barba, seguro yo estaba como una completa estúpida mirándolo. Él tomó mis manos y les dio un recorrido guiado por su torso, tan delicado como sensual; cuando me di cuenta estaba haciéndolo yo sola.

―¿Te diviertes? ―Susurró con voz ronca a mi oído. Sentir el calor de su aliento y su respiración en mi mejilla me descontroló, automáticamente los nervios atacaron.

Tenía los labios separados, pero no salía ni una palabra de mi boca. Debía darle crédito a Pepper, todo lo malo del día se me acababa de olvidar. Como si nunca hubiese pasado.

―Lo siguiente es meter un billete en mi bolsillo ―Agregó él con picardía.

―Y yo invito ―Esta vez fue la rubia quien me habló, extendiendo algo de dinero por sobre la mesa.

―.. ¿Ah? ―Todavía estaba atontada, pero algo dentro de mí me cacheteó y desperté del encantamiento.

Cuando me di cuenta de la gran cercanía entre su rostro y mi rostro, eché para atrás lo más que me dejó el taburete.

Que tal vez fue mucho.

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lento, la luz frente a mí apareció como el final de un túnel. Estaba en un lugar más claro de lo que mis últimas memorias registraban. También me dolía la cabeza.

Me senté enfocando poco a poco la visión. O alguien me había secuestrado, o Pepper dejó que un tipo con gustos tan malos como para tener cuadros de paisajes horribles me llevara con él. Una cama matrimonial sostenía mi cuerpo, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza y me encontraba sola en una pequeña habitación de paredes azules.

―Tranquila, va a estar bien ―Escuché una voz masculina fuera del cuarto.

Acto seguido, la vieja puerta de metal se abrió.

Vi a Pepper acercarse a mí con rapidez, su rostro denotaba preocupación. Se sentó al borde de la cama revisando mi cabeza.

―Oh, Tasha, disculpame ―Dijo en cuanto terminó de examinarme.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Pregunté perdida, obviamente me había lastimado.

―Caíste del taburete cuando Steve te estaba bailando ―Señaló a su acompañante con un movimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento lo vi. Era el stripper que se había acercado a mí, con una gorra azul oscuro de NY y las manos metidas hasta lo más profundo de sus bolsillos. Me saludó picando un ojo y mostrando una leve sonrisa tímida, parecía un niño que acababa de ser regañado.

―Lamento eso ―Se disculpó él.

Arrugué la frente y volteé hacia mi asistente.

―¿Dónde está mi bolso?

―Ya lo busco ―De inmediato la rubia se levantó saliendo de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

El silencio incómodo arrulló las cuatro paredes. A pesar de todo no estaba molesta, cosa que me extrañaba bastante, pero no había sido culpa de Pepper; agradecía más bien su intento por distraerme de todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento.

Sentí una mirada fija en mí.

―Vaya ―Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las ondas sonoras fuesen captadas por mi oído.

―¿Qué? ―No era mi intensión sonar petulante, sin embargo así fue.

Rió agachando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

―Te iba a decir algo lindo, pero ya no vale la pena.

―Tampoco lo necesito ―Bien, debo aceptar, me he vuelto una maldita perra.

Eso fue suficiente para que no tratara de dirigirme la palabra hasta que Pepper llegó con mis cosas.

Vi el reloj de mi Iphone, ya eran pasadas las doce de la media noche. Estuve inconsciente por lo menos dos horas.

―Vámonos, Potts ―Traté de levantarme, entonces sentí una puntada en mi cráneo y volví a caer sentada de golpe.

―No puedes manejar así, tendré que llevarte yo ―Alegó la rubia.

―¿Y cómo piensas volver a tu casa? ―Pregunté. Ella no tenía auto, así que vinimos en el mío, podría manejar hasta dejarme en mi departamento, pero obviamente yo no le iba a dejar llevarse mi costoso deportivo al barrio de mala muerte en el que vivía.

―Es tarde para que tomes el metro, Pepper ―Agregó con voz seria el hombre que nos acompañaba.

―Lo sé, Steve ―La rubia pareció pensar un momento, después hizo un gesto como de _¡Eureka!_ ―. Podría quedarme con Tasha en su departamento, así estoy al tanto de..

―Ni lo sueñes ―Interrumpí―. No me gustan las pijamadas. Puedes tomar un taxi o qué sé yo.

Los dos rubios, ahora notaba que el tal Steve tenía el cabello de un color castaño claro que podía denominarse rubio de alguna forma, me miraron sorprendidos. Él más que ella, ya la mujer conocía mis pensamientos egoístas.

―Un taxi desde la central hasta mi casa costaría mucho, Natasha ―Aclaró.

Levanté los hombros con indiferencia, pude notar que alguien me miraba reprobatoriamente.

―¿Sabes? Ya estoy harto de esto ―Reclamó él―. Yo las llevaré; dejo a Pepper, luego a ti y me regreso caminando.

―Es muy lejos, Steven.

―Y ni pienses que te dejaré manejar a mi bebé ―Comenté al tiempo que la chica acababa.

La mirada molesta del hombre denotaba determinación ante la decisión, no iba a ceder. Extendió una mano hacia mí.

―¿Qué? ―Lo miré extrañada, hasta que entendí―. No, olvidalo.

―No tienes más opciones, a menos de que quieras quedarte a dormir aquí.

Pestañeé varias veces, asombrada porque _YO_ estaba a punto de ceder. Suspiré lo más profundo que pude cuando me hallé acorralada, saqué las llaves de la cartera y se las entregué. Pepper rió por lo bajo, nunca me había visto en ésta situación, seguro le causaba gracia que alguien pudiese lograr tal hazaña.

Después de que le dediqué una mirada asesina a la rubia, salimos del lugar para empezar nuestro camino.

Llevar a Pepper fue lo más fastidioso, vivía a las afueras de New York, en un barrio donde miraban a mi deportivo como si fuese la última gota de agua del desierto. Me asusté al principio, pero la seguridad de Steve me calmó; él no parecía preocupado cuando estacionamos frente a la casa de la chica ni cuando retornamos cerca de un grupo de posibles aspirantes a gánster.

El camino de regreso a la ciudad parecía eterno, había tanto silencio dentro del auto que se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa afuera golpeando contra la velocidad que llevábamos.

―Puedes poner la radio ―Rompí la ausencia de diálogo, no sé por qué razón paranormal. Ya que no solía hacerlo.

Hasta él se sorprendió y sonrió sin dejar de ver el camino.

―Pensé que te gustaba el silencio.

―Sí ―Respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados, así que decidí mirar por la ventana el cielo medio nublado que nos pintaba esa madrugada. Poco a poco me iba quedando dormida.

De repente, el sonido de mi celular se hizo presente, exaltándome. Tenía un correo atrasado, de una dirección que no estaba agregada a mi Gmail; de inmediato lo abrí y empecé a leer.

―Mierda ―Susurré para mí, sin embargo, Steve escuchó.

―¿Todo bien? ―Sonó preocupado, vi de reojo cómo me dirigía una rápida mirada.

―Sí, no es..

La tranquilidad que había logrado obtener esa noche se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, gracias al maldito correo de Helena donde me invitaban oficialmente a la maldita boda de mi querida hermanita.

―¿Natasha? ―Exclamó mi acompañante.

―Todo está bien, ya ―Respondí despegando los ojos de la pantalla por un segundo, había algo más abajo que debía leer.

―Bueno.. ―Comenzó a decir―. Necesito que me digas por dónde vives.

―¿Qué? ―Me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la ciudad, no sé en qué momento, pero llegamos―. Sigue la autopista y dobla por la cuarta hasta la última calle de Long Street. Verás un gran edificio con detalles vinotinto, allí vivo.

Él asintió y yo volví a lo mío, aunque no fue la mejor idea que tuve. Lo que estaba leyendo era una clara humillación de Helena, recordándome la bruja que era y que su aparente arrepentimiento por teléfono había sido otra farsa para la colección. Me sentí una estúpida, no debí haber aceptado ir; pero después la imagen de mi papá llegó a mis pensamientos, era la única razón por la cual no llamaba a mi madrastra y le gritaba lo perra que era mientras me negaba a formar parte de todo su circo barato.

―Hey, ¿qué pasa? ―Volteé a ver al ojiazul, que señalaba mis manos apretando el teléfono con mucha fuerza.

Lo solté, recomponiéndome.

―Nada, no te incumbe ―Hablé cortante, desconectando nuestro intercambio de miradas.

Suspiró pesadamente.

―Sé que no, y también sé que no te gusta tener amigos ―Dirigí mis ojos de nuevo hacia él―. Pepper me habla mucho de ti ―Respondió con una sonrisa a mi pregunta silenciosa―. Sólo creo que te sentirías mejor si te desahogaras de vez en cuando.

Rodé los ojos, centrándome falsamente en el camino. Sabía que tenía toda la razón, pero mi orgullo no permitiría que se la diera. Aunque algo dentro de mí quisiera desahogarse con él en ese preciso momento.

Sentí que tardamos toda una eternidad en llegar hasta mi edificio, más tiempo siquiera que el que perdimos llevando a Pepper. Le atribuí todo eso al incómodo silencio que reino el ochenta porciento del viaje y a mi impresión después de haber leído la última parte del correo de Helena.

 ** _Postdata:_**

 _Querida, quería notificarte con antelación que tu padre te propuso como dama de honor de Sharon; yo le dije que quizás no sería buena idea, pero tú bien sabes lo terco que es. Espero que aceptes serlo porque esto es muy importante para Iván y para tu hermana, ellos de verdad están emocionados por tu pronto regreso._

 _Y, como sé que no te negarás, quería también decirte que puedes traer algún compañero, si lo tienes, para que sea tu pareja; pues ya todas las chicas tienen uno y no queremos que seas la única sola. A menos de que eso no te importe, entonces estará bien._

 _Eso era todo, Tasha. ¡Esperamos verte pronto!_

Las palabras rebotaban en mi mente sin parar, cual bala que penetra pero no mata. En definitiva, esa mujer sería feliz viéndome caer. Ella sabía que yo no tenía pareja, porque, a pesar de haber pasado un año, me conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura de que no buscaría a alguien tan fácil; y disfrutaba recordármelo.

Ojalá pudiera demostrarle que no soy la misma Natasha que se fue.

―¡Natasha! ―Mi nombre, sumado al sonido de dedos tronándome en un oído, hicieron que despertara del ensimismamiento.

―¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? ―Hablé rápido, aún estaba perdida. El hombre me miró con obviedad, lo que automáticamente activo mi modo amargado―. ¿Por qué me miras así?

―Tengo unos cuantos minutos diciéndote que llegamos.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y salió del auto rodeando el capó camino hacia mi lado. Pero yo fui más rápida y, antes de que él me ayudara a salir, yo ya estaba afuera.

―Ni siquiera me permites ser un caballero, ¿no? ―Negué, extendiéndole la mano para que me entregara las llaves―. Es una lástima que seas muda, porque me encantaría escuchar un ''por favor''.

Le dediqué una mirada pesada y saqué el dedo medio de mi mano derecha exclusivamente para él. Tenía mucho frío como para estar tolerando sus chistes estúpidos.

―Pensé que las arquitecto millonarias eran más educadas, parece que mi intuición no sirve ―Ese bastardo se burlaba de mí, tenía una media sonrisa divertida.

Me veía ahí, temblando por la fría madrugada y, aún así, no me entregaba las llaves de una puta vez.

―Dame las malditas llaves y deja de ser un imbécil ―Solté molesta. Las extendió unos centímetros sobre mi cara y yo se las arranqué con agresividad, caminando al interior de la lujosa estructura.

―¿Podrías al menos despedirte? ―Exclamaba tras de mí, como un niño fastidioso―. Está bien, claro, yo le diré a Pepper que te avise si SOBREVIVO al camino. Por nada, no fue gran cosa haberte traído, a tus ordenes. MUCHÍSIMO GUSTO.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de traspasar la puerta de entrada al recibidor. Gerald me observaba curioso por el hombre que me hablaba desde afuera.

―Buena madrugada, señorita Romanoff.

Mi única respuesta fue un saludo con la mano, no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie. Me dolía la cabeza y todo lo que deseaba era llegar a mi departamento e introducirme en el jacuzzi hasta que terminara de amanecer.

Era relajante, la tibieza del agua y la instrumental como canción de fondo. Había tenido una mala noche e inicio de madrugada. Todo mi enojo era más por culpa de Helena, que por el desastre de salida con Pepper; en mi cabeza, las últimas palabras del correo daban vueltas al mejor estilo de las estrellitas en una caricatura, tenía que hallar una solución rápido para eso.

No podía permitir que Helena me humillara otra vez, no debía darle la dicha de caer en su sucio juego. Yo sabía que todo lo que quería era hacerme sentir sola en la boda de Sharon, recordarme que la soledad formaba parte de mi destino; como si no lo supiera ya. Tan sólo necesitaba conseguir a alguien en dos días, que se fuera conmigo a San Francisco. Alguien que fingiera ser mi novio perfecto e irresistiblemente encantador y cerrara la boca de todas las malditas brujas que esperaban mi fracaso. ¿Podía alquilarlo?

Una idea tan descabellada como buena se cruzó por mi mente. Tomé el Iphone que reposaba sobre la encimera pegada al jacuzzi y marqué al último número que tenía en mi registro de llamadas. Tuvo que repicar cuatro veces antes de que contestara.

―¡ _Por Dios, Tasha, ¿estás bien?!_ ―Sonaba bastante preocupada, me sentí un poquito mal por haber sido impaciente y no haber esperado a que terminara de amanecer.

―Si, si. Estoy bien, Pepper ―Un suspiro se oyó al otro lado de la línea―. Sólo te llamaba porque..

Toda la seguridad que tenía antes de que contestara se había esfumado, ahora no estaba tan segura de que mi plan sonara bien.

― _¿Porque.. ?_

―Es que.. Yo.. ―Tomé un gran respiro y me decidí a hablar―. Quisiera que le dijeras a tu primo que se reúna conmigo en _L' Feviú_ a la hora del almuerzo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, esas palabras marcaron el nombre de la lápida para mi orgullo. Tendría que pedirle algo a quien me había dispuesto no volver a tratar en mi vida.

O sería todo un éxito, o él se burlaría de mí y me diría que no. De cualquier forma, debía intentarlo.

 **Me disculpo por la descarada tardanza en la actualización de ésta historia; no piensen que la voy a abandonar, es sólo que me quedé trabada un tiempo. Espero que con este capítulo haya logrado interesarles más, estoy clara que el primero fue algo tedioso, pero era necesario. Ahora sí, les garantizo que de ahora en adelante se vienen las** **situaciones** **y feeling que tanto nos encanta entre estos dos perfectos personajes.**

 **Pd: Tuve que cambiar a Sharon por Pepper, a Wanda por Sharon y a Clint por Brock porque me pareció mejor, seleccioné mal esos papeles, disculpen el error.**

 **Dejen review si les gustó o tienen alguna sugerencia para mí. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un regalo por mi tardanza con ésta obra. Disfrutenlo.**

 ** _Los derechos de los personajes ciertos personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos._**

 _Capítulo III_

 ** _L_** a espera parecía eterna, los nervios se reflejaban en un movimiento constante de mi pierna derecha. Tenía el borde de la pintura de uñas roja del pulgar izquierdo acabado y mi mano derecha proporcionaba un pequeño concierto de rock. Evité a toda costa siquiera darle una idea a Pepper de lo que quería hablar con Steve; ella, por suerte, no insistió demasiado. En la madrugada le había cortado cuando empezó a preguntar mucho sobre mis intensiones e ignoré las dos llamadas que hizo después de que le colgué.

Me sentía menos segura por cada segundo que pasaba en el reloj de la pared, nunca le presté tanta atención a la aguja más grande y finita. De las ansias ya tenía tres mocaccinos en mi cuenta.

El sonido de la campanita de la entrada me puso alerta, un atractivo hombre con lentes de aviador acababa de llegar. Vi cómo atrapó la atención de algunas mujeres en el lugar. Cabeceó un poco, hasta que se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió; se acercaba hacia mí.

―Pepper me dijo que no sabía, pero estoy seguro de que todo lo que querías era ver si estaba bien. Que linda eres al preocuparte por mí ―Dijo en cuanto ocupó el puesto de frente, quitándose las gafas. Suspiré profundo para no reaccionar mal ante su sarcasmo.

―Te quiero hablar de negocios ―No quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto, mi tiempo era oro.

―Hablas de negocios con alguien que baila en un club nocturno ―Entrecerró sus ojos fijándolos en mi cara―. No me prostituyo, sólo soy stripper.

―No seas.. ―Apreté los dientes con fuerza, tenía que calmarme. Era sorprendente lo rápido que me alteraba ese tipo―. Es algo diferente.

Sonrió con picardía.

―¿Algún fetiche extraño?

―¡No es nada sexual, maldita sea!

Puedo decir que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los presentes en la cafetería voltearon a verme por unos segundos, mientras el rubio frente a mí soltaba una carcajada.

―Oye, el lenguaje ―Fingió reprenderme levantando una ceja.

―Imbécil.

―No entiendo, ¿me citas aquí sólo para insultarme?

―Te dije que quiero hablar de negocios ―Respondí ya fastidiada.

―Bueno, entonces habla. Trata de convencerme ―Se inclinó sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa engreída que me hacía querer dejarlo sin dientes.

―No hables como si fueses la única opción.

―Parece que lo soy, porque tengo la ligerísima impresión de que te caigo mal y, disculpa, pero para querer hacer negocios con alguien que te cae mal no tiene que haber otra salida ―Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

―Bueno, señor genio..

―Observador ―Interrumpió relajado.

―Como sea ―Corté―. El asunto es que eres el único al que conozco, así sea poco..

―Muy poco.

―Muy poco.. ―Repetí, cerrando un segundo los ojos con la intención de que sus interrupciones no me volvieran a alterar―. ..que se alquila, de alguna forma. ¿No es así?

―Podría decirse ―Cabeceaba en señal de afirmación.

―Bien, resulta que la próxima semana es la boda de mi media hermana con la que no hablo desde hace más de un año y..

―Disculpa ―Volvió a interrumpir, deteniéndome con su mano abierta extendida. Le dediqué una mirada asesina―. Es que no me sorprende.

―¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme?

―Está bien, lo siento ―De sus labios salió una sonrisita divertida, yo rodé los ojos.

―Sólo quiero que viajes conmigo esa semana a San Francisco y finjas ser mi pareja, para callarle la boca a mi madrastra y su séquito de arpías. Te pagaré tres mil dólares, mil antes de que nos vayamos y el resto al volver.

No dejé de mirar su rostro, quería ver la expresión que ponía para saber si sería un éxito o no. Pero él se había quedado serio, escuchándome con completa atención; aún después de que hubiera terminado de hablar, parecía estar procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir.

Separó los labios, como apunto de decir algo.

―Esto es.. ¿Inesperado? ―Sonaba inseguro, algo que no había visto en él en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

Me vi a mí misma siendo completamente irracional, patética.

―Olvidalo, vas a decir que no, esto es estúpido ―Dispuse a levantarme de la mesa, pero su mano detuvo mi acción.

―Espera ―Pidió extendido sobre la mesa, sosteniendo mi brazo―. ¿Es muy importante para ti?

―¿Crees que me humillaría así de no serlo?

―Tienes razón ―Volví a tomar asiento luego de que me soltara. Lo vi pensar un par de minutos, algo en su expresión cambió por completo―. Te seré sincero, tu oferta es muy mala..

―Lo sé, mejor dejemoslo ―Ya me dolía la cabeza con tanto ajetreo.

―No, escucha ―En ese momento, estaba tan serio que me quedé estática esperando sus próximas palabras―. Para este tipo de trabajos suelen pagar entre ocho mil y diez mil dólares a la semana.

―¿Qué? Estás tratando de estafarme ―Alegué indignada, ¿cómo podía creerme tan estúpida?―. Es mucho dinero para una simple semana.

―Vas a pasar ciento sesenta y ocho horas seguidas trabajando, actuando frente a desconocidos ―Argumentó, con una buena base―. Sé de lo que te hablo, conozco personas que viven de ello y tú no serías la primera que alquilaría una pareja.

―Bien, supongamos que es así. Pero no trabajas en eso; vamos, ocho mil es mucho ―Trataba de aplicar los dotes en negociación que tanto me habían ayudado a convencer clientes que Fury daba por perdidos.

―Puedo hacerte una oferta, porque en realidad ese dinero no me caería nada mal.

―Adelante ―Me gustaba hablar con su lado serio, nada quedaba del fastidioso y pícaro stripper que me sacaba de quicio hacia unos minutos.

―Quiero cinco mil. Dos mil antes de irnos y el resto al llegar.

Le miré, analizando la propuesta. Era considerablemente menos y más al mismo tiempo, un punto medio perfecto para ambos; le hubiese pagado los ocho mil, pero si podía ahorrarme unos dólares no estaba nada mal.

―Me parece bien ―Dije con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

―Entonces, es un trato ―Sentenció y extendió su mano hacia mí, esperando a que yo la estrechara.

En cuanto nuestras manos se juntaron, ambos firmamos un contrato intangible e invisible de mutuo acuerdo. Decidí confiar en mi instinto y dejarlo sólo en palabras; además, era el primo de Pepper, yo estaba noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que su moral asemejaba a la de mi asistente.

Llegué al aeropuerto primero que mi acompañante, pasaron dos días después de nuestra pequeña reunión de negocios. Le había contado a Pepper, quien se puso en contra al principio, y le pedí de favor que lo educara respecto a lo que debía saber para que mi ''familia'' lo adorara; ella me había llamado la noche anterior diciéndome que estuvo haciendo su trabajo y Steve se encontraba listo para impresionar a todos, lo cual me hizo sentir menos preocupada. Pues sí, tenía miedo de que se notara que no éramos pareja y Helena obtuviera otra historia para humillarme.

Quería parecer una nueva Natasha, completamente. Pinté mi cabello rojo de un rubio castaño, más rubio que castaño; compré ropa nueva y un perfume exquisito de Channel. Tenía todo para demostrarle a San Francisco que alejarme sólo me había hecho mejorar.

El timbre de mi Iphone me devolvió a la realidad que estaba viviendo. Visualice un número desconocido llamando.

―¿Quién habla?

― _¡Tasha! Soy yo_ ―Claro, no podía ser alguien mejor.

―Hola, Helena ―Traté de sonar amable, era díficil si se trataba de ella.

― _Llamaba para saber a qué hora sale tu vuelo, así tenemos una idea de cuándo ir a recogerte al aeropuerto._

―Nos recogen, llevo a mi novio ―Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios imaginando la sorpresa de mi madrastra.

― _Oh_ ―Pasó unos segundos antes de recuperarse del posible shock―. _No sabía.. Bueno, iremos por ustedes ¿a qué hora?_

―Salimos en una hora, pienso que a las tres estaremos allá ―Me sentía realizada, la primera cucharada del frasco llamado ''Helena se traga sus malditas palabras'' había sido todo un éxito. No podía estar en un mejor momento.

― _Está bien, buen viaje_ ―Ya no sonaba hipócritamente alegre, parecía más bien anonadada. Volví a sonreír victoriosa.

―Nos veremos.

Corté la llamada sin borrar la felicidad de mi rostro; eso en definitiva había hecho mi día, quizás hasta mi semana. Todo dependía de la buena actuación que brindara mi supuesto novio.

Otra llamada entrante se asomó en la pantalla de mi teléfono, como que era la hora de los números desconocidos.

―¿Quién?

― _¿Dónde estás? Estoy entrando al aeropuerto_ ―Esta vez era Steve al otro lado de la línea.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando una referencia.

―Justo al lado del televisor gigante en la zona de espera.

― _No te muevas._

―Claro, yo.. ―No terminé de hablar porque el muy idiota cortó la comunicación. Le reclamaría cuando me encontrara.

Si él estaba entrando no tardaría en llegar a mi ubicación; la única dificultad era que ese domingo el aeropuerto estaba más lleno de lo normal. Hombres de traje, niños, ancianos y mujeres maquillándose se concentraban en el lugar como si estuviesen en pleno apocalipsis y necesitaran salir de la ciudad con urgencia. Me preguntaba qué tanto podría tardarse el rubio en aparecer, tampoco eran mil metros de distancia.

―¡Bu!

―¡AH! ―El grito que pegué, junto al salto despavorido por la sorpresa, hizo que varias personas me miraran extrañadas o curiosas.

―Parece que te gusta ser el centro de atención ―Volteé a ver al idiota que me había asustado al gritarme en el oído y pincharme la cintura por la espalda.

―Hijo de..

―Eh, eh, eh, eh. Hay muchos testigos al rededor, señorita palabrotas ―Soltó una sonrisa como si fuese muy gracioso todo y me guiñó el ojo. Le devolví una mirada de odio extremo, detestaba que me tomaran desprevenida―. ¿Qué?

―1- No vuelvas a hacer eso. 2- No me cortes la llamada cuando estoy diciendo algo. 3- ¿Puedes ser serio al menos cinco minutos?

―No sabía que habrían reglas, ¿puedo poner unas yo también?

―Sí y no ―Le contesté, ignorando sus ojos sobre mí y tomando las maletas que se me habían caído por culpa del susto―. Ahora vamos, tenemos que registrarnos.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a donde teníamos que entregar nuestros papeles, seguida del rubio unos centímetros más atrás.

―Bien. 1- Tienes que verme cuando me hablas, no lo digo yo, lo dicen la normas de comunicación que todos aprendemos cuando somos niños ―Decía él a mi espalda, tratando llevarme el paso.

―Te dije que no puedes poner reglas ―Fui buscando en mi cartera el pasaporte, boleto e identificación para no tener que sacarlo apresurada después.

―2- No digas cosas que no tienen relevancia en una llamada rápida, por amor a Jesús ―Sí, en efecto, el tipo no me estaba haciendo caso.

―Ya, para esto.

―3- ¿Puedes relajarte al menos cinco minutos?

Me detuve, girando bruscamente para quedar frente suyo; lo que hizo que él frenara cerca de mi cara. Estaba harta de todas las cosas estúpidas que salían de su boca. Inhalé y exhalé profundo antes de decir algo.

―Cállate, ¿si? Sólo deja de hablar hasta que lleguemos a San Francisco. ¿Podrías, por favor?

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, analizando mi rostro, quizás sorprendido porque le hablé calmada y hasta ahora no me había conocido de esa forma.

―Está bien ―Apenas susurró, pero yo me sentía aliviada por obtener la paz que deseaba―. Sólo déjame decir una última cosa, y te prometo que ya no hablaré a menos de que sea necesario.

―Bueno, di.

Vaciló un poco, sonriendo a sus próximas palabras.

―Podrías.. ¿Podrías caminar como una persona normal? Es que, en serio, me-me asusta lo rápido que vas. Pareces desesperada, como una cabra que acaba de enloquecer ―Hacía movimientos con las manos alrededor de su cabeza. Yo apreté los labios y cerré los ojos, intentando recordar las consecuencias de matar a alguien.

―Vete, no te soporto, iré sola a San Francisco ―Le señalé el camino a la salida mientras hablaba y clavé una expresión seria sobre el ojiazul. No iba a permitir que ni él ni nadie se burlara de mí en mi cara.

―¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

Asentí, sin suavizar mis facciones.

―Está bien ―Tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse―. Que tengas un lindo viaje y pronto regreso.

Se alejó despidiéndose con un brazo levantado y esa fastidosa sonrisa que de seguro vería en la próxima pesadilla que tuviese. Poco a poco la paz y tranquilidad volvían a mi vida, había extrañado eso.

El avión estaba aterrizando, después de algunas horas de vuelo desde Nueva York, volvía a ver el sol de San Francisco luego de un año de haberme ido. Todo parecía estar en el mismo lugar, como lo había dejado, o eso aparentaba a simple vista. Me fui quitando los auriculares, cuando pensé que ya me encontraba a salvo de los efectos colaterales de mis actos estúpidos, ilógicos e impulsivos.

―Wao, en serio, corriste gritando mi nombre ―Por lo que escuchaba, había pensado mal. El rubio sonreía divertido, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

―Te odio ―Me puse en modo de negación; eso no me pasaba a mí, era un horrible sueño.

―Steve, Steve, Steve ―Hacía eco con su nombre, imitando un llamado en cámara lenta.

―No sabes cuánto te odio.

―Por favor, regresa a mi lado, Steve ―Levantó lentamente una mano, atrapando la nada con exagerado dramatismo.

―Te odio con todo mi corazón.

Su risa no se hizo esperar, echando la cara para atrás y sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano como si estuviera a punto de tener un infarto. Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Al menos sientes algo por mí con todo tu corazón ―Dijo en cuanto terminó de reír.

Giré a observarlo con cara de pocos amigos, él no borraba esa sonrisa detestable, desde mi perspectiva, de su rostro. Ya lo veía todo, lo predecía; pasaría la peor semana de mi vida. No sólo tendría que lidiar con los problemas por los que alguna vez huí, sino también con un niño grande el cual estaba segura me sacaría de mis casillas cada segundo de cada día que compartiéramos.

―Bueno, tiempo de bajar a conocer a la familia de mi nada divertida y obstinada novia.

Y esas fueron, las palabras que dieron inicio a mi entrada triunfal al infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Debo empezar agradeciendo a todos los que dejan comentarios en este fic, en serio, a quienes me han dicho que es de sus favoritos y me inspiran a seguirlo porque no quiero decepcionarles. No saben lo feliz que hacen a ésta simple humana común y corriente. La verdad es que no me importa si éste lo leen dos o una persona, yo soy feliz escribiéndolo y soy más feliz cuando a ustedes les gusta lo que escribo. Espero seguir enganchándolos con cada capítulo nuevo, mi meta es no aburrir. Por eso necesito que me dejen sus críticas, buenas, malas o amenazas de muerte, es importante para mí; también pueden dejarme sugerencias, yo leo cada comentario y lo considero (podría darles una sorpresa colocando algo que me hayan pedido).**

 _ **Los derechos de ciertos personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, el resto (lo que no sea de Marvel) es mío y sólo mío. Sólo hago esto porque me gusta, me entretiene y por un sueño frustrado en donde Steve y Natasha se aman.**_

 **PD: El capítulo es larguíto, un regalo de vacaciones.**

 _Capítulo IV_

 _ **C**_ ada paso que daba aceleraba mi corazón un poquito más; los nervios hacían que me sudaran las manos -cosa que me daba asco-, además, sentía cómo el mango de la maleta resbalaba de vez en cuando por ello. La negatividad me invadía aumentando las ganas de mandar todo al diablo y devolverme por donde había llegado. ¿Y si descubrían que estaba alquilando a Steve? ¿Y si se notaba que no éramos pareja? ¿Si nos hacían demasiadas preguntas y terminábamos enredándonos en nuestra propia mentira? Diablos, ¿Por qué carajos me metí en esto? Romanoff, ¿Eres idiota o qué? De tanto pensar en ello, me dolía la frente y las punzadas atacaban en mi sien.

―Deja de fruncir el ceño, se te va hacer permanente ―. El rubio, quien caminaba al lado, reposó una mano sobre mi hombro.

―Cállate. Me preocupa que no estás preparado para esto ―. Era eso, me asustaba más que él no supiera cómo actuar frente a mi familia.

―Estoy preparado. Tu eres la que no lo está ―. La arrogancia salía de su boca, pero el calmado cielo azul de sus ojos se tornaba más oscuro, cosa que combinaba perfectamente con su poca usual expresión seria―. Pero, ya estamos aquí, no te podemos devolver, ¿O si?

―Como siempre, haciendo comentarios idiotas.

―Solo... Relájate ―Exhaló, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

Me regaló media sonrisa ¿tranquilizadora? Sí, Steve no era la persona que más me calmaba en el mundo, de hecho, su única misión en la vida era alterarme y hacerme explotar -eso pienso yo, y muy pocas me equivoco-; sin embargo, por alguna extrañísima razón, el gesto surgió efecto sobre mis nervios, los cuales se aplacaron un poco.

―¡Oh, Tasha, querida!

Desconecté el intercambio de mirada que mantenía con el primo de Pepper, poniendo los ojos en blanco por inercia. Consecuencias de escuchar la insufrible voz de cierta mujer pelinegra que se hacía llamar ''mi segunda madre'' e iba acercándose hacia nosotros con una sonrisa hipócrita. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

―Natasha, por fin ―No vi a la rubia que le acompañaba, hasta tenerla al frente extendiéndome sus brazos.

―Sharon.. ―Apenas pude susurrar cuando ella ya me estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Entré en estado de shock.

Creí que podría, en serio, me prometí a mí misma no sucumbir ante los recuerdos que inevitablemente volverían a atormentarme al verlas. Pero hay cosas que uno no puede controlar y, para mi desgracia, mantener la postura frente a tanta falsedad me era complicado. Lo que me provocaba en ese momento era escupirle la cara a la rubia oxigenada que aún se atrevía a llamarme _hermana_ y empujarla para que nunca más en su miserable vida me volviera a tocar.

―Supongo que este chico tan guapo es tu novio ―Comentó Helena, sacándome del trance y señalando a Steve ―. Estoy sorprendida, ¿segura de que no lo alquilaste o algo por el estilo?

Sharon me soltó y empezó a reír por el comentario de la bruja de su madre, junto a mi _novio_ y a la propia arpía mayor. Mi corazón sólo supo acelerar a mil por segundo su ritmo cardiaco, no sabía qué decir para defenderme. Quería hablar, que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca de una maldita vez, dejar de mirarlos reírse de mí en mi cara.

―Creo que en caso de ser así, quien tendría que pagar y suplicar por este lujo sería yo.

Miré sorprendida al rubio que acababa de hablar, me brindaba una sonrisa triunfal y un guiño coqueto, invitándome a despertar de esa actitud dormida en la que caí. Deseé tener poderes telepáticos para agradecerle la salvada épica.

―Lo acepto, esa fue una buena respuesta ―Extendió su mano al hombre quien la estrechó de vuelta―. Helena Romanoff, un gusto.

―Steve Rogers, el gusto es mío.

―Yo soy Sharon, hermana de Tasha, la de la boda ―Le regaló su falsa sonrisa angelical, yo la conocía muy bien. Quería causarle una buena impresión.

―Que bueno conocerte, Sharon, te felicito por eso.

Abrazó a la mencionada brevemente después de felicitarla y luego se acercó a mí, rodeándome la cintura con su brazo libre de equipaje. Sentí un flujo de corriente recorrer desde el lugar que sus dedos rozaban sobre la tela de seda beige hasta el inicio de mis orejas, algo de calor se concentraba en mis mejillas. Me tensé.

―Ok, queridos, seguiremos conversando en el auto. Iván nos espera en casa.

La mujer de cabello negro y su hija dieron vuelta en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto, dejándonos a Steve y a mí atrás.

―Vamos ―Extendí mis maletas hacia él.

―¿Qué? ―Preguntó mirándome extrañado.

―Llévalas ―Fue mi turno de guiñarle un ojo cuando tomó uno de los costosos productos de Louis Vuitton entre sus manos.

―Mierda, tienes que estar transportando cadáveres. Esto no puede ser normal.

―Sí, van junto a tu dignidad.

Me reí en mudo como si fuera una bruja malvada, cosa que el hombre observó con cara de qué diablos. Debía verme estúpida, pero no me importó; estaba vengándome y, debía admitir, era bastante divertido.

―Parece que terminaste de enloquecer ―Sonrió autosuficiente.

―Deja de ser imbécil y camina.

―Oye, no, no soy tu esclavo ―Puso mala cara dispuesto a dejar mis cosas en el suelo.

Ahora la extrañada era yo, analicé su rostro.

―Te estoy pagando lo suficiente para que lo seas, a menos de que estés muriendo, tienes que hacer lo que te diga ―Si él pensaba que podría poner sus propias normas, estaba equivocado, mis habilidades incluían la manipulación como arma letal.

―Ah, ¿si? ―Entrecerró los ojos sosteniéndome la mirada y fingiendo que levantaba un gran peso―. Creo que estoy mareado, voy a vomitar en algún bolso de cuero caro.

Lanzó arcadas, como si realmente lo fuese a hacer. Ese bastardo sería capaz de inducirse vómito con tal de sacarme canas verdes.

―Ni se te ocurra, Rogers, es una edición limitada de Louis Vuitton.

Una sonrisa llena de maldad se asomó a través de sus labios cerrados, el resto pareció suceder en cámara lenta para mí. Él soltando el mango de la maleta, la maleta cayendo, el cuero rebotando sobre un frío piso de aeropuerto.

―Está bien, cariño, me adelanto y te dejo llevar tus maletas, ya que insistes.

Ni vi cómo se alejaba, sólo me quedé ahí, con la boca abierta observando el contenedor de mi ropa, de mis accesorios, de mis perfumes y, en fin, parte esencial de mi vida en el piso, como si no fuese nada. Iba a matar a ese hombre antes de que llegáramos a casa de mi papá, así no tuviese quien me acompañara a la boda.

Todos en la pequeña limusina negra iban riendo por las historias de Steve, hasta Marco había bajado el vidrio que separaba al chofer de sus tripulantes de atrás porque quería escuchar mejor. Le daba crédito, era encantador y le caía bien a las personas; pues, yo sabía de sobra que Helena no era un hueso fácil de roer.

―Oh, Steven, hijo, para que me voy a morir ―Pedía ella tratando de no reír, con una mano en el pecho y la otra sirviéndole como abanico.

Rodé los ojos por su patética dramatización y me enfoqué en lo que sea que hubiera a través de la ventana. Ojalá fuese tan sencillo, entonces me la pasaría contándole chistes o historias, aprendería a ser graciosa con mucho gusto.

―Cuéntanos, Steve, ¿cómo conociste a Tasha?

Aunque la voz Sharon me pareciese lo más fastidioso del mundo, su pregunta llamó mi atención; ahora sí quería escuchar la conversación. Supliqué a los cielos, en microsegundos, que el rubio no metiera la pata.

―Bueno.. ―Me miró, luego miró a sus espectadoras que lo veían ansiosas―. Mi prima es su asistente y nos presentó una noche.

―¿Y? ―Preguntó el botox andante de más edad.

―No te cohibas, nos encanta escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Somos unas románticas empedernidas ―Agregó la rubia cabezahueca.

El hombre de barba rió divertido, mirándome de reojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Nat tuvo un pequeño accidente esa noche ―Las mujeres lanzaron un bufido de sorpresa, mientras yo procesaba el hecho de que se hubiese referido a mí como ''Nat''―. Pepper, mi prima, se asustó mucho, no paraba de llorar y culparme porque su jefa no despertaba.

Imaginé a Virginia llorando y amenazando a Steve, no era tan difícil pensarlo; aunque solía ser _un poquito_ cruel con ella, sabía del aprecio que me tenía por alguna razón ilógica y masoquista.

―La llevé a.. ―Se frenó allí, gracias a Dios se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Fingió que tocía antes de seguir; admito que reí en mi interior por eso―. Lo siento, como decía.. Eh.. Fuimos al hospital más cercano y estuvimos ahí como por dos horas hasta que despertó ―Sonrió ligeramente recordando algo que negó con la cabeza―. Estuve casi esas dos horas completas viéndola, se los juro, me sentía culpable de que se hubiese lastimado..

―Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ―Interrumpió la arpía menor.

―Me caí de una silla porque _alguien_ no sabe respetar el espacio personal de los demás ―Decidí responder en su lugar, señalando con un cabeceo a quien hacía referencia.

―Disculpa, pero creo que te la estabas pasando muy bien ―Se defendió con una sonrisa divertida enviada a mi dirección.

―En tus sueños, cariño ―Me crucé de brazos, atacándolo con una mirada pesada.

―No lo creo, cariño ―Volvió a dirigirse a quienes nos acompañaban en la limusina―. Cuando despertó, Pepper nos dejó solos un momento a lo que ella iba por el bolso de cierta pelirroja con problemas de ira y estrés post-traumático ―Todos, menos yo, rieron por su comentario; incluyendo a Marco que observaba al rubio por medio del retrovisor―. No pude evitar quedarme viéndola de nuevo, en mi cabeza sólo se repetía ' _'que hermosa es esa mujer, diablos, acaba de despertar y debería verse como el infierno; pero no, luce como todos los malditos ángeles del cielo''_ , disculpen las palabras, sólo que no había otra forma de describirla.

―No, por favor, continúa.

Sharon parecía una niña estúpida escuchando su cuento de hadas favorito, con la barbilla entre las manos atenta a cada palabra del stripper, y Helena ya se veía fastidiada por tanto parloteo. En cambio, yo estaba preguntándome qué tanto de eso era verdad; mis defensas habían bajado un veinte por ciento y algo en mi estómago se movía, quería creer que eran los ácidos consumiéndose entre sí porque no había comido nada desde la mañana. Tenía unas barras de granola y manzana esperando ser devoradas al llegar a casa de mi papá, por cierto.

―Bueno.. ―Entonces centró sus ojos en los míos, reflejaban ese azul cielo repleto de una dulzura que no te terminaba de empalagar jamás, hipnotizaba. Se dibujó una sonrisa apagada en su cara antes de seguir―. Se lo dije, la invité a salir y aceptó; fuimos a mi restaurant favorito al otro día, tal y como lo planeé mientras estaba inconsciente ―Dejó de verme ahí―. Y ahora heme aquí, sobreviviendo a una pandemia obsesiva en persona.

Una nueva oleada de risas llenaron el vehículo. Casi, casi, casi creí que todo lo que decía era cierto, pero ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenua si lo estaba contratando exactamente para que fingiera eso? Y lo había hecho perfecto, hasta yo caí en su engaño por unos segundos.

Llegamos a la enorme mansión Romanoff, con su portón de entrada despampanante y la fuente de ángeles en medio del jardín tal y como la recordaba el día que me fui. Los arbustos rodeando la estructura, las bases estilo romano que me encantaban incluso cuando no sabía lo que era la arquitectura; mi pasión por el diseño arquitectónico se remontaba a eso años de pequeña correteando por todo el lugar, inspeccionando cada suelo, cada habitación, cada detalle plasmado. Fue allí, en mi casa, donde también vi por última vez a mi madre. Un nudo nostálgico se formó en mi garganta.

―Tenemos que bajar ―Escuché el susurro, seguido de la caricia suave en mi mejilla derecha propiciada por su mano rústica; de la misma contextura que suelen tenerlas quienes trabajan más duro en la vida.

Increíblemente eso hizo que la piel en mis mejillas y sus alrededores se erizara; por unos segundos, me quedé hipnotizada por sus ojos. Pero una cacheta mental me despertó.

―No me vuelvas a tocar así en toda tu miserable vida ―Le dije seria, tratando de borrar mi baja de guardia anterior.

―Quieta, fiera, no me hagas daño, por favor ―Levantaba las manos en señal de rendición. Yo resoplé, bajando de la limusina.

Ya la chupasangre de mi madrastra y su secuaz nos esperaban en la puerta de entrada, sonrientes, en medio de un par de hombres con lentes oscuros y traje que parecían cuidar a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Se acercaron dos domésticas en dirección al maletero donde se hallaba nuestro equipaje, pero Steve amablemente las alejó asegurándoles que él se podía encargar de llevarlo, que no se preocuparan. Me reí, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio, disponiendo de servidumbre, preferiría ahorrarles el trabajo? Él, por supuesto, el neoyorquino más estúpido del universo infinito. Aunque algo de su humildad me hizo sentir ligeros sentimientos de respeto, rememoré lo que me había hecho en el aeropuerto no hace más de una hora; así que dejé que llevara todas nuestras cosas solo, aunque tuviese que hacer varios viajes por las demás maletas.

―¿Dónde está mi papá? ―Le pregunté a Helena en cuanto entramos al recibidor.

―Creo que..

―Está aquí, pequeña mía.

El simple sonido de su voz, bajando por las escaleras tras de mí, hizo que toda la piel se me erizara en un santiamén. Su aroma combinado de tabaco cubano y perfume Armani clásico estaba en la lista de mis olores favoritos, imponía tanto su presencia que superaba la distancia de más de tres metros que nos separaban; ¿o mi nariz lo anhelaba tanto que le detectaba a kilómetros? Como fuese, me deleitaba de ello. Volvía a tener cinco años con esa fragancia, la niña que tantas veces observó por la ventana con emoción cuando su padre llegaba de alguno de sus tan largos viajes por el mundo.

―Hola, tesoro ―Embozó una sonrisa cansada en cuanto lo tuve al frente. Llevaba un tanque de oxígeno sobre ruedas.

―Papá.. ―Me mordí los labios para no llorar frente a todos. Cosa que odiaba más que rosas de obsequio, era llorar con testigos; no me gustaba parecer débil o dar lástima.

No esperé mucho para abrazarlo con fuerza, acción que me fue devuelta casi de inmediato. Eso era lo único que alguna vez me hizo querer regresar a San Francisco, los perfectos abrazos de mi papá.

―¿Quién es ese chico alto que nunca había visto antes y parece haber llegado contigo? ―Susurró con un tono gracioso que me hizo reír.

―Un imbécil ―Me retracté mentalmente―. Mi novio.

―Me gusta su currículum ―Ambos reímos por el comentario, entonces me soltó y le extendió una mano a Steve―. Ven, hijo.

Justo cuando volteé a mirarlo caminar hacia mi papá, estaba tragando saliva. Lo entendía, Iván Romanoff siempre intimidaba a los hombres que conocía, algo en su esencia era la de un ruso sin corazón que podría matarte con sólo una mirada; aunque en realidad fuese el hombre más comprensivo y amable que existía. Me divertía a montón ver sufrir al rubio primo de Pepper que tanto me sacaba de mis cabales. Era como una dulce venganza inesperada.

―Iván Romanoff, el padre de Natasha que te podría cortar una mano y exiliar a Siberia si llegases a romperle el corazón a su pequeña ―Le dijo al inseguro ojiazul, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

―Me gustan mis manos, aunque creo que podría soportar un poco de frío; pero no está en mis planes averiguar eso, señor ―Sorpresa para mí, Steve le sonreía a mi papá y él le estaba devolviendo el gesto. El encanto sobrenatural del stripper atacaba de nuevo―. Es todo un honor.

―Me gustas, muchacho. No como le gustas a mi hija, claro, pero me agradas ―Los tres soltamos una pequeña risa―. Eres bienvenido a mi humilde morada.

―Gracias, señor.

―¿Militar?

―En mis tiempos libres, capitán de la brigada cuarenta y dos de Afghanistan.

Sentí que estaba escuchando mal, lo que siguió de la conversación entre mi papá y Steve no fue captado por mis oídos. ¿No se suponía que él era un simple stripper en un bar de los suburbios? ¿En qué momento se hizo militar, soldado, capitán de otros? ¿le mentía a mi padre sobre eso? Me di cuenta que no sabía nada del tipo al cual le estaba pagando más de cinco mil dólares, más de su parentesco con mi asistente, podía ser un asesino en serie y yo estar financiando su próximo asesinato en masa. Tendría que hablarlo cuando estuviésemos solos, porque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué diría cuando nos preguntaran sobre su trabajo?

―Papi, necesitamos ir a llevar las maletas a nuestras habitaciones. Tú y Steve se pueden poner a cotorrear como viejas después, ¿si? ―Los dos hombres asintieron. Me di cuenta entonces de que no sabía un pequeño detalle―. ¿En qué cuarto dormirá Steve?

Tanto mi padre como su desagradable esposa rieron divertidos por mi pregunta.

―Oh, Tasha, ya no nos hacemos esas ilusiones ―Expresó la mujer.

―Arreglamos tu habitación para que los dos duerman allí ―Agregó con una sonrisa el ruso de más de cincuenta.

Un balde de agua con hielo fue lo que en ésta ocasión me mojó. No estaba preparada para eso, ¿en qué momento todo dejó de ser tal cual lo conocía? Tuve que guardarme las palabras de oposición ante la decisión, sería sospechoso. Sólo empujé al rubio quien volvió a tomar el equipaje que había soltado cuando se presento a mi progenitor y me dio paso para que le guiara rumbo a nuestra habitación, dado a que que ambos dormiríamos en mi antiguo cuarto. Maldita suerte.

―Por cierto, queridos, ésta noche iremos todos a una fiesta en casa de los McLaren ―Fue la sofocante voz de Helena la que nos lo notificó―. A las siete deben estar listos.

Asentimos y me dispuse a caminar resignada adelante del -esclavo- rubio fastidioso que esperaba no roncase dormido, no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de mi papá.

En menos de dos horas ya habíamos arreglado nuestras cosas en el closet de mi cuarto, me encontraba rodeada de los pocos recuerdos que perseveraron aún después de que me fuese definitivamente. Oculté algunas cosas que no quería que Steve viese, estaba segura que de ser así me molestaría y se burlaría de mí por toda la eternidad. Un grupo de fotos de mi pre-adolescencia, cuando usaba frenillos y tenía la cara llena de acné; cuando me sentía la chica menos significativa sobre la faz de la tierra. Al superar esa etapa, justo entrando a la universidad, me di cuenta de que la única persona que me detenía para ser grandiosa y exitosa era yo misma, con mi inseguridad absurda; luego de abrir los ojos, lo que vino sólo era bueno. Claro, exceptuando aquello en donde se incluyera a la bruja de mi madrastra.

―¿Te bañas tú, me baño yo o nos bañamos juntos? ―Preguntó el rubio asomándose por la puerta del baño privado de la habitación. Mis labios entraron en algún tipo de colapso nervioso al darme cuenta de que su camisa de cuadros azules ya no estaba.

Arrugué la frente para poder reincorporarme.

―Haré como que no dijiste eso último.

―¿Qué último? ―Una expresión inocente se plasmó en su rostro.

―Bañarnos juntos, ¿acaso eres estúpido? ―Respondí fastidiada de su actitud infantil.

―Vaya, Romanoff, que traviesa ―Me miró con picardía y yo le devolví una interrogante gigantesca, a qué se refería ese payaso―. Pensé que preferirías ducharte primero, pero así es mejor; ahorramos tiempo.. ¿O no?

Después de sonriera de esa manera tan peculiar suya que lograba sacar el ogro dentro de mí en un segundo, entendí lo que quería decir. Ese imbécil creía que por ser ligeramente atractivo podía venir a jugar conmigo uno de sus jueguitos de seducción.

―Vete al infierno, Rogers. Tú y todos tus chistecitos de mal gusto se pueden quemar en el infierno ―Le quité la toalla que sostenía, empujándolo fuera de la línea que dividía el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio.

―Me gusta esa expresión que haces cuando me insultas, en serio.

Supongo que trató de imitarme, porque juntó sus cejas, arrugando la nariz y apretando los labios sin quitarme la mirada de encima. No lo soporté más, tuve que cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Había algo indescriptible en Steve Rogers, en su esencia, en su ser, que me molestaba con sólo escuchar el sonido de su voz. Era inmediato, como si hubiese sido programada para odiarlo.

―¿Podrías apurarte? ―Le decía desde la cama en donde me abrochaba los tacones negros.

―No me presiones ―Terminé de ponerme el tacón derecho, ahora iba por el izquierdo―. Deberías agradecer que ya casi estoy listo, después de que tardaras dos horas en la ducha, es un milagro lo que logré.

―Me estaba vistiendo.

―Podías haberlo hecho afuera ―Se escuchaba lo apresurado en su voz proveniente del baño.

―No me iba a arriesgar a que salieras inesperadamente o espiaras ―Cuando acabé de calzarme, dispuse a levantarme.

―¿Quién diablos crees que soy?

―Steve Rogers, el hombre más insoportable del planeta tierra.

―¿Sabes? Eso podría haberme dolido, si no estuviese acostumbrado ya ―El rubio llegó a mí como un niño pequeño, levantando el mentón y sosteniendo los extremos del accesorio masculino alrededor de su cuello―. No sé atarme la corbata.

―Es la cosa más básica de los hombres, por Dios ―Rodé los ojos antes de hacerle el favor.

―No, comer es la cosa más básica de los hombres ―Sonrió inocentemente.

―¿Sólo sabes pensar en comida? ―Me hallaba concentrada en hacer un buen nudo.

―Pienso mucho en lo que me gusta, Nat ―El tono que usó fue particularmente raro, mi sexto sentido me dijo que él estaba mirándome al hablar.

―Como sea.

Corté la conversación, se notaba en la forma torpe con la que ataba su corbata que me empezaba a poner nerviosa. No podía demostrarle que lograba causar ese efecto en mí. No podía permitir que ese hombre que tanto me fastidiaba causara siquiera algo similar a eso en mí.

Terminé con mi tarea y observé mi obra. Un nudo de corbata perfecto, como todo lo que yo hacía. Sonreí orgullosa de mí misma, pues, a pesar de no tener experiencia en ello, lo había logrado como si llevara años de practica; a veces me sorprendía con mis talentos ocultos.

―Bueno, no está tan mal ―Evaluó el rubio, inspeccionando lo que podía de su accesorio.

―Está perfecto, cállate.

―Si tu lo dices.. ―Se sentó dispuesto a ponerse los zapatos, mostrándome una sonrisa sarcástica.

Quise contestarle algo hiriente por portarse malagradecido, pero, en lugar de eso, me quedé mirándolo; lucía bastante bien, tenía que aceptarlo al menos en mi mente. Ese traje negro clásico le sentaba como a los dioses griegos; se le pegaba al cuerpo, resaltando su espalda fornida y su torso geométricamente perfecto, de _dorito_ ¿seria delicioso y dañino como el aperitivo? -maldita sea, ¿Qué estaba pensando?-. Ese imbécil, con su estúpida y sensual barba corta que raspaba cuando se me acercaba al hombro o cuando susurraba alguna de sus idioteces en mi oído; ocultando esos labios rosados que en ciertas ocasiones me encontré merodeando. Rogers, bastardo, deja de mirarme así y acercarte diciéndome algo que.. ¡Mierda, Romanoff, te está hablando!

―Sé que soy extremadamente atractivo, pero ¿podrías dejar de babear por mí y caminar? ―Me tomó de los hombros, dándome vuelta hacia la puerta de salida.

Me di una de mis acostumbradas cachetadas mentales, reaccionando.

―Sueltame, puedo caminar sola, imbécil ―Sacudí sus brazos, dando un paso adelante―. Y no te estaba viendo a ti, sólo pensaba y tu estabas ahí como tarado.

―Sí, claro, Romanoff ―Rió divertido―. Te espero abajo.

―Es en serio, ¿por qué demoni.. ―No pude terminar de hablarle, pues él ya había cruzado la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Me había dejado con la palabra en la boca, el muy desgraciado. Por segunda vez desde que lo conocía, hacía una de las cosas que especifiqué no hiciera; me molestaba que me dejaran hablando sola, pero, me molestaba más que no hicieran las cosas como yo ordenaba.

Eramos demasiado opuestos, no entiendo cómo pude pensar que traerlo era una buena idea. Arruinaría mi semana incluso antes de que Helena lo hiciera.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé, me odian con todo su corazón y tiene mucho sentido la verdad. Pero es que estuve en intensivo y vaina y vainas y miles de vainas, entonces mi tiempo e inspiración eran tan escasos que agradezco mucho haber tenido éste capítulo avanzado o no estaría subiéndolo hoy. Aparte, aún no tengo internet y, por amor a ustedes y fidelidad, le pedí de favor a mi buena amiga, colega y compatriota** _ **_delalluvia**_ **que subiera el cap a mis cuentas (Gracias marica, u're rock, love u). Bueno, vean el lado positivo, ya salí de vacaciones por unas semanas y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarlo a mis fics (Sé que tengo que actualizar el de El escape de Black Widow, está en proceso, relax), felicítenme porque mi ausencia valió la pena y pasé Física electromagnética e irradien felicidad pues ahora les pertenece mi alma mientras no inicio el semestre –risas insertadas aquí-. Espero que les guste el capítulo, no haber perdido a mis lectoras por mi desaparición y que dejen comentarios larguísimos sobre lo que les gustó y lo que no del capítulo o de la historia en general (Yo leo todos los comentarios con emoción, cuando me llega uno abro rápido el mail y sonrío porque me hace la vida que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo). Ya pues, pararé, a ustedes no les importa mi vida.**

 **Que tengan una buena lectura y, recuerden, los derechos sobre los personajes no son míos pero los tomo sin fines de lucro porque después de que Marvel y Disney me rompieran el corazón permitiendo Brucetasha es lo menos que merezco.**

 _Capítulo V_

 _ **D**_ esde que entramos sentí todas miradas curiosas y especulativas de las mujeres sobre Steve y sobre mí; todas las chismosas, amigas de Helena, tenían sus ojos puestos en nosotros. Tuve que fingir una sonrisa alegre cuando, una por una, se fueron acercando a ''saludar'', pues mi conocimiento de este mundo me aseguraba un 99,999% -por no decir que el 100% exacto- que la verdadera intención no era otra más que reunir información necesaria para empezar a rodar la noticia del regreso de la Romanoff rebelde y su nuevo e inesperadísimo novio encantador. No es que pensara que el rubio era encantador, puesto que es obvio que para mí es todo lo contrario; pero, pasa que para estas mujeres, él era como un adonis perfecto salido de cualquier revista internacional.

Y ya me estaba molestando la atención extrema -y obstinante- que había obtenido él desde que llegamos. Hasta sabía el plan de las arpías con botox: acercarse a saludar, presentarse y quedarse con la excusa de conversar con mi madrastra y mi papá, buscando las mil maneras de incluir a Steve en su charla rebosante de superficialidad.

Las entendía y compadecía de las pobres, ellas nos solían ver carne fresca y de calidad por esos lares, sus esposos o los socios ricos que se daban el lujo de asistir a estas pequeñas fiestas no eran del tipo visualizable, por así decirlo; los casos que valían la pena se encontraban escasos y fuera de su alcance -aunque poco les importaba la edad-. Rumlow era uno de esos casos, de los atractivos y ricos de la ''alta sociedad'' de San Francisco; de hecho, era el favorito. Tenía el cuerpo, el dinero y la cara para serlo. Casi cada mujer de este círculo social, joven o pasada de los cuarenta, quería estar con él al menos una noche. Pero, debía aceptarlo, Steve le hacía competencia, con su personalidad agradable -aunque fuese a mí a la única que no le agradaba- y Brock jamás podría ser tan humilde como él.

―Yo también pienso que ese anciano es interesante.

Cuando el susurro tras de mí me devolvió a la realidad, caí en cuenta de que me había quedado como tonta mirando al dormido señor Lee por un rato.

―Ay, cállate. Vete a hablar por ahí ―. Juro que ni siquiera pretendía responderle, pero la Natasha impulsiva salió a flote.

Sin embargo, él sólo rió como niño. Un gran niño fastidioso.

―Haces que empiece a pensar que estás ligeramente celosa ―Sonrió de esa manera arrogante que detestaba.

― ¿Celosa de qué? ―pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

―De que mi atención no está sobre ti.

―En ese caso, tú tendrías que pagar para que lo estuviera ―Le susurré muy cerca de la cara, así evitaba que alguien indeseado oyera.

Pero, el hecho de que me sostuviera la mirada por más de diez segundos, hizo que yo fuese la primera en desertar en el mini reto de miradas que se había desatado y voltear hacia la pista de baile. Vi de reojo cómo me miraba por un par de segundos más.

―Debemos estar juntos, la gente verá todo raro si yo ando por allá y tú por aquí ―Me dijo muy cerca del oído, cosa que fue capaz de provocarme un pequeño escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.  
No le miré, no quería hacerlo, así que me enfoqué en las personas que bailaban a unos metros de nosotros. Crucé los brazos e hice como que no me importaba lo que dijera; la verdad: estaba muy cansada para discutir.

―Estuve haciendo mi tarea, todas esas señoras.. ―Hablaba entre dientes. Levantó la copa que no había notado hasta ese momento en dirección a un grupo de brujas reunidas que le sonrieron cual colegiala con las hormonas alborotadas―. ..me aman, algunas ofrecieron cosas si te dejaba.. Así que acepté.

De inmediato dirigí mi cara más sería hacia él, ¿qué mierda acababa de decir?

Su molesta risa hizo la entrada triunfal. Con la mano desocupada metida hasta el fondo del bolsillo, y tomando un poco de vino, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

―Es broma, quita esa cara de bulldog, Jesucristo ―Volví a desviarle la mirada, entonces el rubio se cruzó de brazos y buscó mis ojos; como no le veía, se paró frente a mí, reclamando mi atención―. ¿Por qué se supone que estás molesta conmigo?

Nada salió ni saldría de mis labios; la verdad, yo tampoco sabía el porqué de la actitud que estaba tomando. No tenía ninguna base razonable, aún así, el orgullo me impedía dirigirle la palabra.

―Creo que si pudieras decirme las cosas a la cara, todo nos saldría mejor.

Suspiré pesadamente, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar que hablara tanto.

―Soy muy bueno con los monólogos, por si no lo sabías.

―Ya, ¿si? Ya para esto ―Hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder mantener la voz baja ante las ganas inmensas de gritarle―. Sólo estoy cansada, lo menos que quiero ahora es estar en una estúpida fiesta.

Seguro se sorprendió porque no le grité, parecía esperar una de mis bombas atómicas estallando por su insistencia. Otra cosa que odiaba, que me insistieran. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado por lo que pudo ser alrededor de un minuto.

―Podríamos irnos, yo también estoy cansado desde el vuelo.

―Sí, antes de que mate alguien.

―Tengo la impresión de que soy el mejor candidato para eso ―Rió para sí mismo mientras caminábamos en busca de mi papá.

― ¡Buenas noches, señoras y señores! ―La voz del anfitrión, el doctor McLaren, llenaba el gran salón gracias a varios amplificadores distribuidos por el lugar―. ¡Es un placer para mí que todos ustedes honren a mi hermoso hogar con su presencia!

Varios aplausos se escucharon, todos los hipócritas presentes mantenían una cara sonriente ante las palabras del médico. Steve y yo tratábamos de ubicar al viejo ruso canoso que se hacía llamar Iván Romanoff entre todos ellos.

―Allá está ―Me señaló el rubio, agarrándose de mi cintura mientras atravesábamos a la multitud reunida.

― ¡Aparte de agradecerles, quiero mencionar dos cosas más que son de mucha importancia esta espléndida noche! ―Faltaban menos de dos personas para llegar hasta mi padre―. ¡La primera, es que quiero felicitar a los próximos señor y señora Rumlow! ―Puse los ojos en blanco por un segundo en cuanto escuché eso―. Aunque el novio no se encuentre aquí por motivos de trabajo en Los Ángeles, la novia sí está. Ya te veo, preciosa.. Y, bueno, quiero que le digas al magnífico hombre, que tendrás pronto como esposo, que estoy feliz por ambos. Sé que su amor es auténtico.

Sí, sí. Tan auténtico como el amor que le tengo a mi madrastra. Demasiado vomito verbal me estaba provocando nauseas, el doctor McLaren me caía bien, pero su ingenuidad hacía que le perdiera un poco del respeto que le tenía. Por suerte, ya estábamos frente a mi papá.

―Papá ―Le llamé cerca del oído.

―Dime, tesoro ―Contestó sin dejar de mirar al hombre con el micrófono.

― ¡Ahora, por último, pero no menos importante!

―Quiero irme, Steve y yo estamos cansados.

Separó los labios, a punto de responderme. Pero las siguientes palabras de su mejor y más sincero amigo, como él mismo decía, lo detuvieron.

― ¡Hay una persona que ha regresado hoy, a la cual todos nosotros extrañábamos! ―Eso me hizo voltear a verlo también, obviamente sabía a quién se refería―. ¡Natasha, preciosa, es un gusto poder verte de nuevo! ―Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, tuve que dar una sonrisa espléndidamente falsa para quienes me observaban―. ¡Y no olvidemos a su novio, un muchacho muy agradable! ―Ahora fue el turno de Steve de recibir la atención―. ¡Yo quisiera, y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo, que ustedes abran la hora de vals, por favor!

Los presentes aplaudieron soltando exclamaciones de acuerdo con la sugerencia del cabecilla de la fiesta. El militar y yo compartimos un intercambio de miradas, en sus ojos podía leer lo que pensaba: ¿Qué vamos a hacer para escapar de ésta gente? Yo, maldita sea, odiaba esas reuniones precisamente porque siempre salían con cosas así. Estábamos acorralados entre la espada y la pared, no me importaba irme y dejarlos a todos con su ridículo circo, pero dejaría mal a mi padre si hacía eso. _Natasha, es tu padre, no puedes decepcionarlo. Puedes soportar ésta ridiculez un poco más, no es por ti, es por él_ , intenté convencerme de quedarme.

― ¡Vamos, chicos, no sean tímidos!

Un suspiro de mi lado fue suficiente para que el rubio comprendiera que teníamos que ir, ya era obligatorio. Nos acercamos con una sonrisa forzada al medio del círculo de personas expectantes ante cualquier movimiento que hiciéramos. Él sostuvo mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda, atrapó mi cintura con la otra mano que le quedaba libre y fijó la mirada en mí; yo, por mi lado, le rodeé el hombro con el brazo desocupado y desvié la fijación de sus ojos sobre los míos. La insoportable cercanía me estaba causando una extraña presión en el pecho, mis pensamientos se concentraban más en cada exhalación y sabía exactamente donde estaban ubicadas manos; debía evitar que se notara mi respiración acelerada, pero es que él estaba dándome un pequeño masaje en la cintura con el pulgar. ¿Trataba de calmarme?

―Sólo sígueme el paso ―Susurró a poca distancia de mi oído, con su aliento caliente y esa maldita voz ronca y suave que me podría hacer estallar con dos simples palabras.

―Sé bailar, imbécil ―Inicié los lentos movimientos del vaivén característico en cualquier vals. Tenía que ver hacia arriba para mirar su cara, así que preferí concentrarme en el grandioso nudo que le había hecho a su corbata. Sí, me había quedado perfecto―. Una canción y podremos irnos.

―Entonces, ¿me estás dando cuatro minutos para tenerte cerca? ―Supuse que sonrió, al tiempo que pegaba más su cuerpo al mío. Algo caliente se acumuló en mi frente.

Tragué saliva antes de que mi cabeza organizara alguna respuesta digna de mí, estaba prohibido en mi código de vida dejarme intimidar. Y mucho menos por ese idiota.

―Y es todo lo que tendrás en toda tu vida.

―Lo pensaste mucho, ¿estás nerviosa? ―Mierda, volvió a acercar sus labios a mi oído: Rogers, bastardo.

―No, jódete ―Fue patético, sí. Quizás me salió un hilo de voz, sí. Pero era decir eso o ser la burla del malnacido frente a mí por el resto de la vida.

― ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que tendrías mejores respuestas.

Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuándo se acabaría la jodida canción? Por los mil demonios, que se fuera la luz o cayera un meteorito acabando con la vida sobre la tierra, que ocurriera una epidemia zombi y me comieran primero; que pasara algo, pero que pasara YA.

Su risa insufrible endemonió mi alma, me estaba dejando ridiculizar por ese maldito engreído de más de ciento ochenta centímetros. Un impulso me llegó y no lo ignoré, más bien, sonreí; mientras mi tacón negro aterrizaba con fuerza sobre su zapato de vestir del mismo color y un ligero alarido de dolor salía de su bocota.

―Oh, lo siento, cariño ―Esta vez sí lo miré, regalándole una sonrisa diabólica. Dándole a entender que meterse conmigo no era buena idea.

―Eso fue trampa ―Me miró aún reponiéndose de la pisada.

― ¿Es qué estamos jugando? ―Dije con fingida inocencia.

Él rió negando con la cabeza. Cuando paró, los orbes azul cielo de sus ojos establecieron una conexión con el verde amazónico de los míos. Todo alrededor pareció desvanecerse y sólo quedábamos nosotros dos mirándonos en.. Ya va, ¿qué cosa absurda estaba pensando?

―Deberíamos besarnos.

― ¿Qué? ―Aún nos estábamos mirando fijamente.

―Lo digo porque todos nos están viendo y creo que esperan que nos besemos ―Hizo un gesto con sus ojos que no había visto antes, como señalándome nuestro entorno. Advertí de reojo a lo que se refería, cientos de miradas sobre nuestro momento.

―No cre..

Mis palabras fueron cortadas por sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio, abrí los ojos por lo inesperado e impertinente de su acción, pero después las cosas se fueron dando solas. Sentía el calor del interior de su boca pasar a la mía a la par de que los músculos en nuestras labios se movían en una sincronía perfecta; tenía que aceptar que ese hombre sabía besar bastante bien. Mis manos viajaron a su cuello sin mi permiso, mientras sentía las de él, una rodearme la cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos, y la otra acariciarme la mejilla. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y dio un pequeño mordisco que me hizo saltar de la impresión. Tanto fue el impacto que no identifiqué los aplausos que nos brindaban hasta que reaccioné separando la unión. Lo miré por unos segundos tratando de descifrar esa sonrisa pequeña que se le asomaba.

¿Lo había disfrutado? No, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Yo lo había disfrutado? _Basta, Natasha, basta; esos no eran pensamientos tuyos, estabas confundiendo las cosas. Te besó porque era necesario y tú correspondiste ese beso porque, aparte de ser una increíble arquitecto, eres una maravillosa actriz que le gana a todas las de Hollywood. En fin, eres buena en todo lo que haces y no debes olvidar que todo en Steve Rogers te parece fastidioso, de hecho, debes reclamarle por esto, ¿qué se cree ese idiota? Tiene que besarte sólo en una situación de emergencia o cuando tú se lo exijas, se está aprovechando de ti._

―Nat, ya se acabó la canción ―Reaccioné gracias al sonido de su voz, Steve me miraba con curiosidad.

―S-sí, vámonos.

Él sonrió complacido. Había logrado una de las tantas cosas en su lista de cómo fastidiar a Natasha Romanoff, ponerme incómoda. Era algo de eso que últimamente estaba experimentando demasiado y no me gustaba en absoluto.  
Y, por millonésima vez desde que llegué con el rubio a San Francisco, pensé que había tenido la peor idea de mi vida. 

Bien, esto no estaba en mis planes, yo no pensaba dormir en la misma habitación que el insoportable primo de Pepper. Eso justificaba el hecho de que tuviera más de media hora encerrada en el baño, frente al espejo del lavabo, buscándole las mil salidas a la situación en la cual me hallaba de momento. Pues, resulta que las pijamas que traje para la semana no son del todo ''aptas'' para exponerme frente a mi _querido_ acompañante, podía estar 99% segura de que mi vestimenta se prestaba para que él me fastidiara.

Volví a echarle un ojo al reflejo frente a mí; tenía una pequeña blusa de seda de un color lila con tirantes y encaje en el borde del área de los pechos que hacía juego con el short lo suficientemente corto para que se viera el 90% de cada una de mis piernas. Amaba esa pijama, era muy cómoda y fresca, pero también era algo que usaría para dormir sola o con mi pareja REAL. No Steve Rogers, mi falso novio desesperante.

Suspiré fuerte, el cansancio no me permitía pensármelo mucho.

―Steve.. ―Llamé, asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta.

Pero el silencio invadía el cuarto.

―Pss, ¡Steve! ―Me asomé un poco más, hallando el cuerpo acostado de espaldas del hombre a quien estaba llamado―. Por los diez mil demonios ―Susurré para mí misma.

Tracé un plan en mi cabeza: salir de mi escondite sigilosamente, de puntitas, hasta lograr infiltrarme en la cama matrimonial y taparme cada hebra del cabello con las sábanas. Luego seguía empujar al rubio hasta el suelo para que durmiese allí, porque, obviamente, no iba a dormir en la misma cama que yo, compartir cuatro paredes era suficiente.

Salí disparada, como puma, cumpliendo cada paso del plan a la perfección en mi mente. Llegué a la cama y me cubrí hasta el cuello con la cobija azul eléctrico, mientras buscaba la mejor posición para que mis pies pudiesen mover el pesado cuerpo masculino sin tanta dificultad.

―Rogers, bájate ―Empujé por primera vez, logrando sólo mecerlo y obtener quejidos inentendibles de su parte. De verdad estaba dormido, muy dormido.

Volteé los ojos, no me encontraba de ánimos para eso. Quería cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos al menos en cinco días.

Me aferré bien a la posición que había tomado; sentada en medio de la cama, sosteniendo mi equilibrio con las palmas de las manos y apoyando los pies en la espalda pecosa y musculosa frente a mí. No tenía ganas de un tercer intento, sería ese y ya. Entonces, apliqué toda la fuerza que el gimnasio le forjó a mis piernas en un año; lo empujé con tal magnitud que cayó estruendosamente y asustado en el suelo, soltando un grito ahogado de camino.

― ¡¿Estás loca?! ―Exclamó, sentándose en el piso y sobándose el codo izquierdo con una mirada molesta sobre mí.

―Te estaba llamado, pero no despertabas ―Levanté una ceja, sosteniéndole la mirada.  
― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ―Hizo señas alusivas a su pregunta con las manos―. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

―Ya, supéralo ―Admito que me dio algo de risa su expresión. Alcé los hombros en señal de despreocupación, la verdad me daba igual si se molestaba o no―. Sólo te iba a decir que yo dormiré aquí.

Después de frotarse los ojos, me miró confundido e intrigado.

― ¿Y yo?

―Lejos de mí, preferiblemente ―Suspiré y me dispuse a acostarme, demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo. Mucho ajetreo y Steve en un día agotaban la poca paciencia que poseía.

―Oh, no. No, no, no, NO ―Esa última negación, la cual sonó más fuerte que las demás, fue acompañada por él poniéndose de pie con una risa incrédula―. No voy a dormir en el suelo sólo porque tú eres una lunática egoísta e inhumana.

Me senté de golpe tras su referencia ofensiva hacia mi persona, ¿cómo se atrevía ese cretino?

―¡Yo no soy.. ―Detuve el ataque de ira que invadía mis venas por sus palabras, respiré profundo antes de responderle adecuadamente―. No quiero dormir en la misma cama con un extraño.

Algo de lo que dije tuvo que causarle mucha risa, porque llevó una mano a su pecho mientras se inclinaba soltando una carcajada que provocó el alza de una de mis cejas, extrañada e indignada por su inmadurez.

― ¿Hasta ahora me vienes a considerar un extraño? ―Preguntó, en un segundo en el que pausó su fastidiosa risa.

Bueno, tenía razón. Yo jamás lo aceptaría, pero el imbécil tenía toda la razón. Lo contraté siendo un extraño y ahora no podía quejarme de eso, ¿con qué cara? Sin embargo, mi orgullo era más grande que cualquier verdad absoluta.

―Haz lo que quieras ―Volví a acostarme, arrastrando la acolchada cobija sobre mí y dándole la espalda al rubio que seguía sonriendo victorioso.

No mucho después, sentí el peso acumulándose en el colchón, justo del lado izquierdo; el lado que ocuparía él.

Sabía que tenía que dormir e ignorar su -demasiado cercana para mi gusto- presencia, pero el silencio era más ensordecedor que cuando Steve decía alguna de sus estupideces. A pesar de no poder mirarlo, sentía sus ojos sobre mí, lo cual no me ayudaba mucho a relajarme y poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo de una maldita vez. A parte de todo, se estaba moviendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― ¿Podrías quedarte quieto?

―No puedo dormir gracias a ti.

―Ni yo, gracias a ti ―Me aferré más a las sábanas, tapándome la nariz con agresividad.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomodo de alguna manera? ―Su aliento frío y fresco por recién haberse lavado los dientes chocó contra mi oreja estremeciéndome ligeramente. Se había acercado tanto a mí que sentía el calor de su torso desnudo aún a través de la cobija de algodón. Maldito engreído―. ¿O acaso quieres que hagamos algo antes de dormir?

―A-l-e-j-a-t-e-d-e-m-í ―Cerré los ojos fuerte, recalcando cada letra con rabia. Escuché cómo reía mientras tomaba una distancia considerada de mí.

―Buena noche, _**cariño**_ ―Lo último lo dijo en ruso, no sé dónde ni cuándo aprendió esa palabra en mi idioma natal, pero su pronunciación iba por buen camino.

Rodé los ojos, cada vez que intercambiábamos palabras terminaba yo rodando los ojos o cruzada de brazos. Era un tipo de costumbre que había adquirido en estos últimos días, y si le sumaba el peso de encontrarme en el lugar que hace más de doce meses juré no volver a pisar, las cosas no se hallaban a mi favor desde ningún ángulo.

Tenía que soportar unos días, sólo unos días y sería libre de todo este circo barato. Por mi papá valía la pena. Pasaría el resto de lo que me quedaba aquí compartiendo lo más que pudiese con él, creando buenos recuerdos para.. Para cuando ya no pudiese verlo de nuevo. Sonaba raro, a pesar de que tuve todo este tiempo sin poderlo hacer, las cosas cambiaban cuando entendía que lo perdería para siempre. Cuando entendía que su estruendosa risa, sus brazos pesados pero cálidos y ese olor que emanaba y yo amaba tanto desaparecería de mi vida por completo. Sentía que algo en mi interior se estaba rompiendo, acompañado de una lágrima traidora descendiendo por mi nariz.

―No, por favor ―El susurro apenas audible de mi compañero de cama me alertó. Limpié el ojo con la sábana.

Steve comenzó a moverse de nuevo, así que decidí voltear e insultarlo por sus actitudes de niño de cinco años, se suponía que ambos estábamos cansados pero él no dejaba de molestar mientras yo trataba de quedarme dormida. Cuando llevé mi mirada a su lado, pude percatarme de que en realidad estaba dormido boca arriba, con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

―Déjenlo, déjenlo ―Volvió a susurrar, solo que, a diferencia de la anterior vez, aquí su voz se escuchaba quebrada ―. Bucky.. ―Soltó en un hilo.

―Steve ―Esta era yo, debo admitir que un tanto preocupada.

―No.. ¡NO!

Algo parecido a un temblor en su cuerpo precedió a que el rubio a mi lado despertara del sueño que apenas acababa de conciliar, frente a mis ojos abiertos se veía un hombre asustado e indefenso; un soldado con heridas del pasado que aparentemente no terminaban de sanar.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Pregunté al verlo casi sudar, respirando un poco agitado.

―Sí, lo siento ―Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, restregándose los ojos; como si se tratara de convencer de que todo había sido un sueño.

Yo asentí, él se volteó para volver a dormir. Le imité, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar; un Steve con mirada aterrada que me traía demasiadas preguntas a la cabeza ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? No era propio de mí curiosear en donde no me llaman, pero tampoco nada de lo que estaba haciendo y haría estos días lo era, me hice una nota mental: hablar con mi novio falso sobre su profesión y las posibles razones de ese aparente trauma que llevaba consigo. ¿Quién era Bucky? ¿Qué le había pasado? Necesitaba saberlo, por mi seguridad también, sabía que muchísimos ex combatientes sufrían de las secuelas de presenciar parte de la maldad humana en persona, en primera fila, sin ni un poco de piedad. Hablaría con Steve Rogers sobre eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quizás me amen porque subí un nuevo capítulo rápido o me odien porque es divertido odiarme, como sea, aquí estoy yo tratando de hacerles felices. Espero que les guste el capítulo; confieso que me costó unos días porque pasan varias cosas aquí y es complicado pues jajaja. De todas formas, HAGAN EL FAVOR Y DEJENME COMENTARIOS, así sea de amenazas de muerte bc el capítulo es pura shit o una declaración de amor, o bc el capítulo es hermoso y les dio risa.**

 **Postdata: El siguiente cap de El escape de Black Widow será subido pronto, está en proceso (paciencia, ténganme paciencia y amor)**

 _ **Bueno, la vaina es que Marvel y Disney tienen los derechos sobre los nombres de ciertos personajes y/o lugares que se puedan mencionar aquí y el único pago que necesito por escribir ésta obra es su amor y el amor por la ship de Captasha. Así que disfruten la lectura.**_

 _Capítulo VI_

 _ **A**_ lgo estaba haciendo demasiado ruido para mi gusto, al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero después confirmé que provenía de la realidad. Fui despertando poco a poco, abrí los ojos y tomé el iPhone que reposaba en la mesita de noche justo a mi lado; la luz de la pantalla me encandiló apenas presioné el botón de desbloqueo, sentí que tenía el sol frente a mí. Vi la hora cuando me acostumbré de nuevo al brillo: las 5:35 A.M. Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué hacía yo despierta a esa hora?

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz que venía del baño; pude fijarme en que la claridad de una bombilla encendida escapaba bajo la puerta. Agudizando mi oído, distinguí a Steve cantando _Creep_ de Radiohead bajo el sonido de la ducha. Si me lo contaban, no lo creería; ¿él despertando tan temprano?

Dejé el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa y di media vuelta hacia el lado que anteriormente ocupaba el rubio, aún mantenía calor de su cuerpo y, muy a mi pesar, era una sensación reconfortante. La verdad, hacía frío esa mañana, ni siquiera mi cobija de tres capas era capaz de calentarme lo suficiente. Así que atrapé la almohada que usó mi compañero en un abrazo acurrucado para crear mi propio calentador, mientras las pestañas me pesaban como si alguien hubiese lanzado anclas para cerrarlas.

Suspiré, aún tenía impregnado su perfume de Hugo Boss.

―Buen día, papi ―. Besé la mejilla del robusto hombre cuando me lo conseguí sentado en el desayunador de la cocina, con el New York Times entre sus manos y una taza de café muy negro cerca.

―Hola, tesoro, ¿Lograron descansar?

―Sí ―. Fui en busca de los implementos para poder prepararme mi ensalada de frutas frescas y todo estaba en el lugar que recordaba; definitivamente, Regina no había cambiado nada.

Desde pequeña sabía de memoria los lugares en donde ocultaba los dulces o las cosas que me importaban y, después de un año, seguía haciéndolo así. La anciana regañona de mi infancia no se perdió con el tiempo, permanecía. Eso me hizo sentir como si nunca hubiese faltado en casa.

― ¿Pensando en el soldado? ―. Papá me regalaba una mirada pícara, aún detrás de sus anteojos de lectura.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había sonreído sin percatarme. Cambié mi expresión a cara de póker gracias a la mención del insoportable rubio.

―En absoluto ―Dije con indiferencia, reacción que mi padre miró con desconcierto―. Me refiero, aún no estoy locamente enamorada de él ―Corregí mi estúpido –muy estúpido– error, terminando con una sonrisa.

Sólo un "mmm" salió de su boca, estirando de nuevo el periódico después de probar un sorbo de su café. Yo entendí que no diría nada más, y seguí con la elaboración de mi deliciosa y perfecta ensalada en silencio. No tardé mucho, le agregué el último toque, que constaba de trozos de kiwi cortados en rodajas, y me senté en el desayunador junto a mi progenitor.

Ya había devorado tres bocados cuando su voz profunda se dirigió hacia mí.

―Te extrañaba ―soltó, sin dejar de centrarse en su columna favorita, la de sucesos. Con ambas cejas levantadas en son de tranquilidad.

Me reí, por su actuación de desinteresado. No tardó en obtener una respuesta igual de mi parte.

―También te extrañaba ―Agregué.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó cuando me fijé en ese maldito aparato que ahora lo acompañaba a todos lados, en las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y los tubos que transportaban el oxígeno artificial a su nariz y le adornaban el rostro. Sentí un escalofrío correr por todo mi cuerpo, imaginando la vida sin la única puerta a mi verdadero hogar: su cálida sonrisa.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tasha ―. Esta vez sí me miró, intensamente, descubriendo mi temor en ese instante―. Te volviste tan grande, una mujer llena de grandeza ―Sonrió, melancólico. Yo estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar―. Creo que tengo una buena hija, aunque por ahí digan que es un poquito obstinada, testaruda y perfeccionista ―Me susurró cerca del oído, lo cual hizo que sonriera, pero al poco tiempo entrecerrara los ojos.

― ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Alguien que me cae bien ―. Esbozó una sonrisa con misterio, dándole un trago al contenido de su taza.

 _Maldito Rogers._

― ¿Cuándo viste a Steve? ―. Había olvidado que el imbécil no estaba cuando desperté y no respondía mis llamadas, cosa que ya me empezaba a angustiar –desligado a eso de sentirme preocupada por él, claro que no, sólo me preocupaba que hubiera huido o muerto sin mi consentimiento o estuviese metiendo la pata por allí–.

― ¿Cuál Steve? ¿Es un rubio, musculoso y alto? ―. Se hizo el desentendido, con sarcasmo, obviamente.

―Papá ―Le recriminé.

Lanzó una carcajada, menos sonora de lo que solía en sus mejores condiciones, pero carcajada de Iván Romanoff al fin. Retumbando grave en la cocina.

―Lo vi temprano. Tiene el mismo hábito que yo, desayunamos juntos ―Respondió en cuanto dejó de reír, robándome un bocado de mi plato. Al saborear mi maravillosa obra, puso una cara que no entendí―. Hija… ―Masticaba con dificultad, así que tragó en seco y después terminó su café con necesidad―. Me alegra mucho que hayas conocido a ese muchacho, por favor, no vayas a dejarlo ir.

Le miré extrañada.

― ¿Por qué…

No pude terminar esa pregunta, pues la puerta corrediza del patio se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un sudoroso Steve Rogers, portando un pantalón deportivo beige, camisa blanca con cierto tipo de logo de la armada americana y auriculares en sus oídos. Pasándose, justamente, la mano por el mojado cabello y respirando agitado.

― ¡Cariño! ―Estiró sus brazos en mi dirección en cuanto me vio, acercándose.

Maldita sea, él no lo iba a hacer. Él no sería capaz de… sí, mierda, lo sería.

Mis ojos se abrieron insultándolo en todos los idiomas que sabía por cada paso que daba, mandándole señales de que si se atrevía lo descuartizaría y enviaría a Nueva York por correo. Pero su sonrisa, su desgraciada sonrisa, reflejaba una combinación de malevolencia y diversión.

―Detente allí, Rogers ―. Puse la palma de mi mano frente a su cara antes de que desapareciera por completo el espacio vacío entre nosotros.

― ¿Qué pasa, bebé? ―. Ese bastardo y esa estúpida palabra―. No temas, tu papá no me matará por un abrazo.

La mala intensión resonaba en cada letra de cada palabra pronunciada por el ojíazul y yo estaba deseando que las siete plagas le cayeran en ese momento y se lo llevasen directo al infierno.

―Oh, no, no se detengan por mí. Nada me hace más feliz que ver a mi hija siendo querida.

Le estaba dando la espalda a mi padre, y lo odié por un segundo. Más cuando el rubio sonrió y, mil veces más, cuando entró Helena a la cocina. ¿Acaso era una maldita reunión?

―¡Pero, qué conveniente! justo a tiempo para presenciar un abrazo de amor ―. Ella lo dijo porque los brazos de Steve estaban aún a mi alrededor pero no me tocaban, esperando la humillación entera cuando le diese la señal de rendición.

Suspiré profundo, fingiendo una sonrisa, y le extendí los brazos a mi falso, maldito e insoportable novio. Eso debió haber sido para ese idiota como ganar un Oscar, un Emmy o un Grammy; como sacarse mil loterías al mismo tiempo o ganar la guerra.

Tuve que ser fuerte para no vomitar cuando sentí la tela mojada de su camiseta contagiar a la mía, cuando sus brazos pegajosos me rodearon la cintura levantándome en contra de mi voluntad y el calor que desprendía, se trasmitía a mí –antes perfecta– frescura. Lo que debía reconocerle era que no había dejado de oler bien; olía a uno de mis perfumes favoritos, el cual odiaba que usara porque me encantaba, desgraciadamente.

―Te voy a castrar mientras duermes ―le susurré. Tuve que pegar mis labios a su asqueroso oído para decírselo. Y, aunque mi amenaza era un 50% verdadera, escuché su risa fastidiosa.

―También me encantas ―dijo a viva voz.

Me tomo de la mejilla, obligándome a verlo; aún me tenía pegada a su cuerpo repugnante. Cuando visualicé la sonrisa estúpida que me dedicaba, anticipé lo que pasaría y, a pesar de que algo dentro de mí se revolvió, la parte razonable iba a golpearlo con fuerza al encontrarnos solos.

Sus malditos labios se medio abrieron, su maldito aliento era jodidamente atractivo y respiraba como un tipo que necesitaba robarse todo el aire del mundo, mientras yo aspiraba lo que salía de sus labios, asi de cerca estábamos. Y lo hizo; el muy hijo de puta, me besó.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para mí. Cada movimiento de su lengua dentro de mi boca, explorándola con intensidad, buscando algo; sus manos clavándose en mi cintura como si quisieran ser parte de ella y las mías, por alguna razón de inercia u obligación, se fueron a su cuello. Estaba casi perdida en los movimientos de sus labios. Era extraño. No sabía qué sentía, pues jamás había experimentado ese cosquilleo nervioso en mi estómago antes de conocer a Steve y, por ende, no sabía si me gustaba. Sólo sabía que nos estábamos besando de nuevo, que sus manos hacían una presión reconfortante sobre mis caderas y que, diablos, no tenía que estarlo disfrutando, ¡pero lo hacía!

―Creo que ya es suficiente amor para mis ojos, jovencitos ―La voz burlona de mi papá fue el botón que me detuvo, gracias al cielo, del camino peligroso que esto tomaba.

Volvió mi yo calculadora, razonable y estable. Se esfumó la insensata adolecente hormonada que Steve Rogers había metido en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, aunque mi padre hubiese hablado, mi compañero parecía no haber escuchado nada; así que le mordí con fuerza el labio inferior. Por lo que separó la unión quejándose, soltándome con sorprendente cuidado y llevándose la mano a donde al parecer le había roto. ¡Y que nadie diga que fue venganza!

―Vaya, que intenso ―Escupió la bruja de mi madrastra, con cierto tono de desagrado.

Yo, en cambio, estaba sonriendo victoriosa mientras Steve me miraba sobándose el labio inferior con un dedo. A pesar de todo, no parecía molesto, más bien se le dibujaba una media sonrisa divertida por mi acción.

―Bueno, debo interrumpir su _momento_ ―Empezó diciendo la arpía, haciendo que ambos volteáramos a verle―. Sharon me dijo que les avisara que Lauren pasará por ustedes a las diez, para una práctica del baile que dedicarán las damas de honor y los padrinos a los novios.

Suspiré fastidiada, rodando los ojos sin importar que me vieran. Por otro lado, mi compañero de actuación sonrió más ampliamente.

―Gracias, Helena ―Le respondió, para después entrelazar sus dedos pegostozos con los míos―. Creo que deberíamos subir a alistarnos, amor.

―Sí, tú definitivamente necesitas una ducha ―Dije, demostrando una cara de asco por el contacto de nuestras manos.

Miré el reloj sobre la chimenea por enésima vez.

―Odio que me digan que esté lista a cierta hora y después me dejen esperando ―. Mi molestia no se comparaba; tenía los brazos cruzados y un pie moviéndose como si estuviese tocando una batería. Llevábamos alrededor de quince minutos esperando en la sala principal a que la irresponsable de Lauren se dignara a recogernos―. Me hubiesen enviado la estúpida dirección y ya estaría allí.

―Son sólo quince minutos, relájate, quizás se le presentó un inconveniente ―. Claro, él no se preocupaba porque le daba igual perder el valioso tiempo que siempre andaba perdiendo―. ¿Qué otras cosas odias?

Volteé a verlo con mi mirada de asesina cuando sentí su fastidiosa sonrisa engreída, encontrándome junto a eso a Steve escribiendo en una libretita azul completamente despreocupado.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Sus ojos azules me observaron un par de segundos, luego bajaron hasta lo que sea que estuviera plasmado en el papel entre sus manos.

―La Death Note, claramente. ¿Cómo es que se llama la chica que viene por nosotros? ―. No entendí su referencia, pero estaba tan serio que decidí serlo también.

―Lauren, ¿por qué?

― ¿Cómo quieres que muera? Sé bastante específica, así es más divertido.

Lo miré extrañada, cosa que a él le pareció graciosa y empezó a reírse a carcajadas como si le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

― ¿Estás drogado? ―. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intensificando su risa.

―Tú necesitas hacer cosas, enserio ―. Se dirigió a mí en cuanto paró de reír, divertido y negando con la cabeza.

―Yo hago cosas ―. Me puse a la defensiva―. Mi éxito no nace de la nada. Pero no lo entenderías.

―Oh ―exclamó con sorpresa, levantando ambas cejas de manera exagerada. Rodé los ojos―. Supongo que en tu mundo de éxito no existe la frase "disfrutar de la vida".

―Disfruto de la vida mientras soy exitosa en todo lo que hago.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Me retó, arqueando una ceja que confronté de la misma forma―. Porque creo que no estaría aquí de ser así.

Tragué saliva y pestañeé rápido al encontrarme acorralada. Tenía razón, pero por supuesto que yo no se la iba a dar; aunque me costase la vida.

―Te crees muy inteligente, ¿no? ―. Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, algo en ese bastardo me bloqueaba cuando tenía que decir mis mejores líneas.

―No lo creo, lo soy ―dijo sin mirarme, con toda la calma del mundo; anotando otra cosa en su libreta.

―Vaya, qué pretencioso.

―Sólo estaba imitándote, cariño ―. A eso le anexó una sonrisa arrogante que yo odié de inmediato.

Crucé mis brazos con más fuerza, volviendo a echarle un vistazo a las manecillas del reloj. Era increíble que no se me ocurriera ningún argumento. Era increíble que yo, Natasha Romanoff, le permitiera tener la última palabra a alguien. Mi mala cara se debía notar hasta en China, no digería el encontrarme en esa situación, y mucho menos con él.

―Tienes algo allí ―. Se colocó serio, señalándome al punto medio de mi frente, justo entre las cejas.

― ¿Qué? ―. Me estaba tocando en ese lugar, pero todo parecía encontrarse normal.

―No, nada, mi error ―. Esbozó una media sonrisa burlona―. Sólo es una arruga, seguro se debe a tanto fruncir el ceño.

―Eres un maldi...

Estuve a punto de lanzarle un cojín del sofá, cuando el claxon de un vehículo me detuvo.

Era Lauren, por fin.

―Vamos, antes de que libere al mundo de ti ―No esperé un segundo pitazo y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia la entrada principal.

―Auch, eso dolió un poquito ―Vi de reojo cómo se llevaba una mano dramática al pecho izquierdo, mientras me seguía los pasos.

Así llegamos a la gran puerta doble de la entrada principal y, cuando la abrimos, nos encontramos con un Porsche amarillo convertible aparcado frente a nosotros. El techo estaba guardado y la chica detrás del volante bajó ligeramente sus gigantes lentes de sol para observarnos.

― ¡Natasha! ―Exclamó con una sonrisa que no parecía hipócrita, haciendo ademan de euforia con sus brazos levantados.

―Hola, Lauren ―Saludé en cuanto estuve por abrir la puerta del copiloto.

― ¿Puedo tomarme el atrevimiento? ―. Esa interrogante hizo que tanto la castaña como yo viéramos a Steve. La dueña del auto asintió amable antes de que el rubio saltara hacia el asiento trasero―. Steve, el novio fastidioso de Nat.

Él le extendió una mano que aceptó gustosa.

―Lauren, una vieja amiga de Tasha ―Ya el hombre empezaba a hacer su trabajo cayéndole bien a la gente, pues ella sonaba divertida por su comentario―. Y, ¿por qué fastidioso?

―Esa es una pregunta que también me he hecho, Lauren.

Sentí la voz del imbécil cerca de mi oído dirigiéndose a mí, irritante. Ambos me miraron esperando a que yo diera la respuesta. Lo iba a matar esa noche, ahora sí.

―Estaba bromeando, cariño ―Tuve que fingir una sonrisa para el bastardo―. Sabes que yo... Yo... ―Las siguientes palabras me eran por mucho difíciles de pronunciar, producían arcadas de tan sólo considerarlas.

― ¿Tú...? ―Insistió el susodicho.

Oh, por todos los bolsos de Channel en el mundo que lo iba a matar.

―T–te quiero así ―Dije en apenas un hilo de voz, pero fue suficiente para ellos.

Se quedaron atónitos, yo sabía las diferentes razones. Para Lauren, me conocía desde hace años y, al igual que todos en nuestro círculo social, sabía que yo no solía ser amorosa con nadie –salvo con mi papá–, eso era un evento poco común; para Steve, bueno, el primo de Pepper sólo conocía mi lado obstinado y le encantaba incentivarlo, así que era un sueño hecho realidad el verme caer tan bajo.

― ¿Podríamos irnos ya? ―Estaba harta, tanto por haber esperado como por la situación en la cual Steve me había puesto, y eso se notaba en mi tono al hablar.

―S–sí.

De inmediato la castaña arrancó, rodeada del silencio incómodo en el que nos encontrábamos. El viaje sería eterno.

― ¿Tango? ―Pregunté con la vista en la nada, para confirmar que lo que había escuchado no era una mala jugada de mi cabeza.

―Sí, querida, tango ―. Elliot, el instructor, me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de nosotros dando un salto de ballet como si estuviese en la mismísima presentación del lago de los cisnes.

―Uy ―Susurró Steve a mi oído, cosa que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco―. Voy a poder tocarte sensualmente por horas y horas sin que me detengas.

Volteé a verlo con rabia y ahí estaba, su maldita sonrisa de niño fastidioso. Esa que ponía cuando sabía que podría divertirse molestándome y yo tendría la potestad de objetar.

El hombre afeminado, que se supone nos iba a enseñar el baile, se posicionó en medio del gran salón con espejos donde nos hallábamos.

― ¡Su atención, señoritas, señoritos! ―Aplaudió con delicadeza, mirando el entorno, hasta que se detuvo en mi acompañante―. Sexy modelo de Calvin Klein ―Le guiñó un ojo coqueto, lo cual me hizo reír y no lo disimulé. Después siguió―. Quiero que se dividan en parejas ya.

Obedecimos, agrupándonos con nuestros respectivos compañeros; pero Lauren se había quedado sola en medio de las parejas formadas.

―Mi compañero no ha llegado ―. Fue su defensa.

―No importa, bailas conmigo mientras aparece, querida ―. El hombre alto que hacía de instructor le tomó de la mano, aún con gestos femeninos, y se quedó con ella en el centro―. Los caballeros, mírenme y pongan sus manos exactamente en donde yo pongo las mías, pero en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Dicho eso, Elliot colocó su mano izquierda en la cadera de la castaña, halándola hacia su cuerpo, y, con su mano derecha, entrelazó los dedos con la izquierda de Lauren, tomando el control para que sus brazos quedaran extendidos con firmeza en una dirección en conjunto.

―Ahora, queridas, reposen su otra mano sobre el hombro de su hombre ―Explicó mirando a su compañera, quien siguió las instrucciones―. Así mismo, querida ―. Luego volteó hacia las otras parejas―. ¡Vamos, chiquitos, no pierdan el tiempo!

Todos dejamos de mirarlo y nos dispusimos a hacerle caso. Cuando me fijé en Steve, ya él parecía llevar rato viéndome; entrecerré los ojos, poniendo la mano en donde se suponía que debía ir, sobre su hombro.

Se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa con mi contacto; la cual yo husmeé por un segundo, retomando después nuestra conexión de miradas.

―Se supone que hagas lo que Elliot dijo ―Le exigí, al notar que no se inmutaba.

―Sí, lo sé ―Contestó, observando mis ojos como si fuesen la cosa más increíble que alguna vez vio. Eso sólo me puso incómoda.

―Entonces, ¿qué esperas? ―Quise ignorar mi perturbación haciéndome la impaciente.

―El momento adecuado.

―Eso no existe. O lo haces o no lo haces, no hay punto medio ―Desvié su mirada, no soportaba la intensidad con la cual me veía.

―Te equivocas ―Susurró, al tiempo que posicionaba su mano izquierda con total delicadeza sobre mi cadera.

El pecho se me inflaba rápidamente; el aire parecía empezar a faltarme o sobrarme, como sea que fuese, algo dentro de mí se descontrolaba por el roce que ocasionó el stripper en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Y de reojo vi de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa satisfecha, él sabía lo que causaba. Fue acomodando a paso de tortuga su mano en el lugar, acariciando de camino todo lo que pudiera y estremeciéndome, aún por sobre la tela de mi camiseta.

― ¿Puedes dejar de tardarte tanto? ―Tenía que decir algo o sería demasiado obvio que me derretía a fuego lento.

― ¿Por qué?

―Me fastidia la lentitud ―. Tuve el coraje para verlo otra vez, con una expresión.

―Pero si ahí es donde está la emoción, cariño ―. Miró mis labios, luego mis ojos y sonrió con aire seductor; entrelazando de una sola vez nuestras manos como nos habían explicado.

Yo quería patearlo en la entrepierna en ese momento, pero, al mismo tiempo, algo en mi interior quería… Quería ¿besarlo? –No, maldita sea, no deseaba eso ¡No, no!–.

―Oh–por–¡Dios! ―Interrumpió nuestro profesor frente a nosotros, con una peculiar expresión exagerada―. ¡Ustedes son fuego, fuego que _arrrrde_ y me encanta! ―. Hizo una especie de sacudida de pavo y se llevó las manos a la cara atrapando sus mejillas―. Los quiero al frente ¡ya!

Steve y yo volvimos a cruzar miradas, pero éstas compartían en complicidad una carcajada burlona por lo gracioso de la actitud que tomaba el hombre que decía ser bailarín profesional. Caminamos hasta el frente, sin deshacer los agarres característicos del tango, y nos detuvimos en cuanto llegamos a la posición.

―Perfecto, ahora empecemos con los pasos más básicos ―. Elliot nos llegó a un lado, tomando a Lauren consigo, apunto de iniciar la aparente fastidiosa clase de la cual ya quería huir.

Pero, cuando estuvo a poco de dar las primeras instrucciones, un estruendo que provenía de la entrada abriéndose hizo que todos los presentes volteáramos a fisgonear.

―Lo–lo lamento ―Se disculpó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

Mi clavícula casi se parte por lo sorprendida que me hallaba. No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, después de… Todo. Allí estaba. Allí, entrando a la práctica del baile sorpresa para la boda de mi hermanastra, tal y como lo recordaba antes de irme.

― ¿Nat? ―Las palabras del primo de Pepper eran un eco lejano para mí en ese instante.

Sonreí cuando el castaño me consiguió entre la gente, hacía más de un año que no veía a mi mejor amigo. Porque era una estúpida. Porque mi orgullo era absurdo. De todas formas, ahí estábamos, tropezando de nuevo.

―Clint ―Dije en voz baja, con un toque de nostalgia.

― ¡Natasha Romanoff!

Esa fue la voz de Barton acercándose y haciéndome soltar con brusquedad al rubio. Encontrándonos donde en el tiempo retrocedió y nos pudimos dar uno de esos viejos abrazos cálidos que sólo Clint Francis Barton sabía darme.


	7. Chapter 7

**No morí, sólo soy una irresponsable que tarda demasiado. LO SIENTOOOOOOOO** **Seré breve aquí, traigo un nuevo cap y (supongo yo que lo mejor de todo) es más largo de lo normal. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, también que le agradezcan a** _ **_delalluvia**_ **por ser tan bella y escribir una parte importante de la primera escena en la cual estaba trabada (sin ti nada de ésto hubiese sido posible, chamita, eres tú tututú jajajajaja). Les quiero mucho, ¡lean y sean felices! Espero pronto subir El escape de Black Widow, abrazos.**

 _Capítulo VII_

―No puedo creerlo, hace tanto tiempo... Tasha ―. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y también cómo la voz de Clint se entrecortaba un poco.

La verdad había extrañado un poco a ese idiota. Sonreí abrazándolo más fuerte, ya ni siquiera me importaba si todos nos estaban observando. Si éramos el centro de atención. Sólo quería quemar esos días que perdí con él por ser una estúpida al pensar que cualquier contacto de San Francisco me haría mal.

― ¿Dónde estabas metida? ―. Se separó de mí y me echó una hojeada de arriba hacia abajo muy sugerente. Típico de él―. Parece que fue en un buen lugar ―Comentó coqueto.

Ambos reímos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solíamos coquetear en broma; porque así somos nosotros dos. Hasta que alguien -específicamente Steve Rogers- rodeó mi cintura separándome del castaño de forma agresiva y pegándome a su costado.

― ¿No me presentas a tu amigo, amor? ―. Estaba apretando demasiado y le sonreía a Barton de una manera diferente a la habitual, como forzándose a ello.

―Soy Clint, Clint Barton ―Le ofreció su mano, devolviéndole una sonrisa amable y relajada.

―Steve Rogers, novio de Nat ―Sus manos se estrecharon con firmeza, y algo de presión de más por parte del hombre detrás de mí.

Mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida sonrió de medio lado aparentemente divertido.

― ¡Vaya! ―Exclamó mirándome―. Tengo algo de miedo ahora mismo.

Ese comentario me hizo reír, lo que también causó que Steve me viera extrañado. Él no iba a entender los chistes de Barton y míos, porque eran precisamente eso, chistes de nosotros; que sólo nosotros captábamos. Estuve a punto de decir algo, pues la cara del rubio era una combinación entre molestia e incomodidad que me motivaba con malevolencia a agregarle más leña al fuego, pero la aparición de Elliot entre nosotros nos trasladó de nuevo a la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos antes de que Clint llegase.

―Ustedes son adorables, queridos, pero tenemos que seguir con el ensayo.

Asentimos. Entonces el rubio me llevó hasta nuestro puesto designado mientras mi amigo era arrastrado por el instructor a su lugar correspondiente, junto a Lauren.

Ahora cada quien tenía su pareja, así que el profesor de baile se colocó al frente, de espaldas a los grandes espejos que nos reflejaban. Levantó ambas manos, aplaudiendo para llamar nuestra atención, supongo.

― ¡Quiero que adopten la última posición que les enseñé, por favor!

Esas palabras fueron acatadas por todos, a excepción de Clint y Lauren, pues, con razones obvias, el recién llegado no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Me reí mientras observaba a la castaña tratar de enseñarle a mi mejor amigo lo que Elliot nos enseñó a nosotros; seguía teniendo esos dos pies izquierdos para bailar, aunque fuese la coreografía más simple del mundo.

―Estoy al frente ―Lanzó el rubio que me acompañaba, haciéndome dejar de mirar a Barton para verlo a él.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ―Fruncí el ceño, porque me molestó ese tono represivo que había utilizado.

―Ninguno, ¿Y el tuyo? ―Dicho eso, intensificó el agarre de su mano y los dedos que tomaban mi cintura. Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y algún tipo de sentimiento que no supe identificar.

Le respondí mirándolo extrañada. Misteriosamente, me sentía acorralada e insegura en ese momento. Era como si estuviese viendo a mi verdugo, pero no me asustaba, sólo me aceleraba el corazón y llenaba de una intriga asfixiante. De repente el aire empezó a faltar, ¿O empecé yo a respirar demasiado rápido?

― ¡Eso, eso! ―Escuché la voz afeminada cerca de nosotros―. ¡Quiero que todos vean exactamente así a su pareja!

Vi de reojo que nos estaba señalando, y divisé una media sonrisa dibujarse en los finos y rosados labios de Steve. Tenía arrogancia y victoria contenida. Oh, ese maldito.

―Después, van a mirar con la misma agresividad hacia el frente y caminar unos pasos, pero no dejen de sentir ese fuego en sus ojos.

Dispusimos a hacer lo que nos pidió, algunos mejor que otros, dando pasos largos y agresivos hacia la pared de espejos.

― ¡Paren, paren! ―Levantó los brazos, haciendo una señal alusiva a lo que pedía―. Ahora vuelven a verse y los chicos hacen que las chicas den tres vueltas hasta que quedan frente a frente. ¡Y quiero que sean dramáticos, muy dramáticos!

Steve sonrió de esa manera que anticipaba a una terrible idea, desde mi punto de vista, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y mirándome.

― ¿Qué cosa estúpida vas a hacer? ―Le susurré con mala cara, antes de que me diera las vueltas correspondientes.

Hizo que girara tres veces sobre mi propio eje; ayudándome gracias a su mano estirada encima de mi cabeza que asemejaba a un soporte bastante estable, a decir verdad. Al final, logró alguna especie de maroma increíble y me dejó caer atrapándome por la cintura a un metro del suelo, haciendo que esa larga cabellera rojiza de la cual enorgullecía quedara guindando e hipnotizando mis ojos con sus diabólicos ojos azules como el hermoso mar del caribe.

― ¿Por qué supones que haré algo estúpido? ―Devolvió el murmullo, sin quitar aquella expresión autosuficiente que yo incluía en mi lista de odio.

Tragué saliva, pues la presión que su mirada ejercía en mí me hacía sentir acorralaba.

―Po-porque pones esa so-sonrisa que...

― ¡Oh, mi, Dios! ―La interrupción del bailarín "experto" en el estudio causó que rompiéramos esa conexión lograda por voltear a verlo. Yo, por supuesto, desde mi visión al revés de todo―. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero lograr; esa mirada ardiente, ese fuego en su cuerpo que... ¡Me encanta!

―Gracias, Elliot ―Fue el rubio quien habló.

― ¿Eres alguna clase de bailarín profesional? Porque -oh, Dios- tu cuerpo y bailas tan bien.

―Podría decirse que...

―Gracias, Elliot. Chao ―Esta vez yo lo corté, porque juraría que el imbécil de Steve estaba a punto de meter la pata.

Ambos me miraron extrañados, así el mencionado se alejó de nuevo a su lugar y mi pareja baile -y de relación falsa- me levantó para seguir con la práctica.

Por suerte, tenía a Clint para distraerme de las miradas realmente intensas que me daba Steve y, de alguna manera muy extraña, me incomodaban. Comencé a hacer muecas con mi amigo. Cosas como: sacar la lengua, fruncir el ceño o los labios, arquear una ceja. Era una especie de costumbre y que nadie notaba mucho, excepto nuestras parejas -pero, poco me importaba si Rogers me veía o no- hasta que al muy idiota se le ocurrió torcer los ojos, viendo hacia su nariz y yo no pude contener la carcajada que brotó de mis labios.

Por alguna razón, el rubio de ojos azules me apretó contra su cuerpo fuertemente de manera instantánea, amortiguando mi ruido y haciéndome percibir su perfume de una manera mucho más fuerte.

Una vez que me hube calmado, tomé una gran respiración y noté que todos estaban en silencio, viendo de mi pareja a mi amigo, simultáneamente. No entendía por qué, hasta que vi la mirada furiosa que Steve le lanzaba a Barton y lo tenso y cerca que estaban uno del otro.

― ¿Steve? ―pregunté un poco desconcertada. Él no dejaba de asesinar a Clint con la mirada―. Steve, ¿Qué diablos...?

―Bueno, parece que hay un poco de tensión aquí. Con permiso ―. Elliot me interrumpió y al igual que interrumpió el contacto visual que ejercían los dos hombres―. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un baile improvisado? ¿Un vals? Algo para relajar el ambiente ―propuso viendo al stripper, esperando a que él dijera algo.

―Sí, un vals me parece fantástico ―. Saltó Lauren alejando a su prometido de la muy peligrosa distancia que tenía con Steve.

Y no es que yo no confiase en la habilidad de mi amigo en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si era verdad que el rubio era militar, Clint tenía menos puntos a su favor.

Elliot hizo que las distancias entre parejas fuesen más grande, y comenzó a sonar la música. Steve estaba más tenso que una piedra y su mandíbula estaba apretada, al igual que el agarre sobre mi cintura y mano, hasta el punto de hacerme un poco de daño. _Este grandísimo hijo de puta me las va a pagar, aquí y ahora._

"Accidentalmente", mi tacón fue a parar a su pie y pisé fuerte, haciéndolo reaccionar. Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar y una mirada asesina de parte de él tampoco. Al parecer el señor no estaba de buen humor y a mi poco me importaba.

―Lo siento, cariño. Estaba distraída ―me disculpé con el tono de voz más asquerosamente dulce que puede poner―. ¿Seguimos bailando?

―Claro, ¿Por qué no? ―. El tono un poco rudo y suave de él combinado con una sonrisa un tanto malvada y su mirada echa fuego me hizo estremecer -solo un poco-.

Pasé saliva y esperé a que no hiciera nada que delatara que no éramos una pareja de verdad, porque Elliot no dejaba de mirarnos desde que llegamos y eso me alarmaba. No quería que fuera él quien se diera cuenta, ni nadie obviamente.

Steve rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, mientras su mano se posicionaba junto a la mía. Me acercó a su cuerpo lo suficiente y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo del vals. No dejaba de observar su cuello, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese hombre? De tanto ver la misma parte de su cuerpo, y moverme en sincronía con él, me di cuenta que no era nada malo bailando y que tenía unos cuantos lunares ocultos en su barba espesa. Su respiración chocaba contra mi cabello y sentía cuán cerca estaba. Definitivamente, quería de vuelta mi espacio personal, y él lo estaba invadiendo y por demasiado tiempo.

― ¿Natasha? ―susurró cerca de mi oído, exaltándome.

No sabía que me encontraba tan concentrada. Sentí la sonrisa de victoria cerca mi rostro, y me dispuse a lanzarle una mirada asesina que fue totalmente interrumpida por sus labios sobre los míos. Abrí los ojos como platos, asombrada por ésta acción, y molesta por tomarse el atrevimiento de besarme, pero mucho más porque mi cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo, y lo increíblemente delicioso que se sentían sus labios sobre los míos. Lo empujé un par de veces por los hombros para alejarlo, pero tomó mis manos con una de las suyas, y evitó que me alejará, pegándome a la pared y atrapándome con su cuerpo, mientras su mano disponible mantenía mi cabeza en la posición exacta para que sus labios encajasen con los míos.

Luché con todo lo que tenía para que se alejara, pero mi muy traidor cuerpo no respondía las órdenes, hasta que mi cerebro se dejó convencer por ese beso lleno de ¿ternura? ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Sus labios se movían lento, delicado, como si yo fuera… Frágil ¡Cosa que no soy! Pero, al contrario de que tenía todo ese saco de músculos, testosterona e idiotez contra mí, así se sentía. Su lengua jugando conmigo y saboreando mis labios como yo lo hacía con los suyos, -aunque realmente no sé en qué momento me permití seguirle el beso–, y sus dientes mordisqueando mi labio inferior, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía o no quisiera olvidarlo. El agarre de sus manos se deshizo y me tomó de la mejilla, acariciándola, y enviando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo éste gran idiota? Me tenía presa, me besaba de esa manera que…

― ¿Chicos? ―. La voz de Elliot nos sacó del momento.

Empujé fuertemente a Steve, apartándolo de mí unos cuantos pasos y le miré furiosa. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¡Y por la mía! ¿Por qué carajos lo dejaba besarme y le seguía juego? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándome? Fijé mi mirada en la azul de mi falsa pareja, buscando alguna explicación, pero sólo había una idiota sonrisa en su horroroso rostro de modelo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

―Ay, Natasha, cielo. Pareces un tomate ―exclamó el instructor de baile a mi lado―. Pero, con un hombre así y besándome de esa manera, yo también lo haría.

Le di una mirada mutiladora a Elliot para que se callara, y siguiera con lo suyo, cosa que hizo al instante. El stripper se alejó junto al instructor, muy campante y sonante, mientras yo trataba de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Podía sentir un cosquilleo en las partes donde había tocado él, y eso no me gustaba para nada. Pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis labios, bruscamente, para quitarme esa sensación, pero no fue así, por lo que sólo suspiré y seguí con este juego que ya no me estaba gustando para nada.

* * *

El camino a casa de mi padre era silencioso, Steve iba demasiado pensativo y eso me abrumaba; todavía quedaba un ligero recuerdo de la sensación al juntar nuestros labios en el ensayo y, la verdad, me estaba preocupando darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

La noche había caído en San Francisco, haciendo que se viera tan iluminado como la navidad; hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esas luces de mi vieja ciudad y, honestamente, lo extrañé.

―Es bonito ―Comentó, de la nada, mi acompañante; provocando que le mirara de reojo―. Nueva York tiene sus edificios y autopistas también, pero es diferente. Causan sensaciones distintas.

Pude haber jurado que eso último lo dijo con un aire melancólico, sin embargo, decidí ignorar mis supocisiones. Reí con sarcásmo, ni siquiera supe porqué, pero sentí que debía hacerlo creer que consideraba estúpido su argumento; aunque en realidad lo sintiera de la misma forma.

―Ambas son ciudades, tienen grandes estructuras, mucha gente y autos. No hay nada místico en eso ―Tuve que agregarle otro poquito de sal. Tuve que ser un centímetro más perra de lo que ya era por burlarme cuando él me contaba algo tan suyo.

―Sí, pero... ―Aún así, no dejó de ver por la ventana como si estuvese perdido afuera y no adentro de la camioneta conmigo―. Sólo creo que te hacen sentir cosas diferentes.

―Es ridículo. No siento nada singular.

― ¿No te causa algo de calidez volver al lugar en donde creciste? ―Ahora estaba viéndome, parecía impresionado por mi actitud desinteresada.

―No ―Respondí con frialdad, sin quitarle la vista al camino.

―Me sorprende lo mucho que te cuesta aceptar tus sentimientos.

― ¿Cuales sentimientos? No seas patético, Rogers.

Fue su turno de reírse con sarcasmo por mi comentario. Yo arqueé una ceja.

― ¿Qué? ―Ataqué de inmediato.

―Es gracioso que pienses que te creo esa faceta de mujer-sin-alma-ni-corazón que le vendes a todo el mundo.

―No todos tenemos tus ideas absurdas sobre cosas comunes e inanimadas, ni andamos viendo mariposas de colores en desiertos grises ―Le miré por un segundo, mostrando mi mejor cara de póquer y recibiendo esa fastidiosa expresión de diversión de su parte―. ¿Te drogas, verdad?

― ¿Te consideras una droga, Natasha? ―Usó ese maldito y encantador tono de voz que detestaba, junto a esa desgraciada media sonrisa engreída que tenía el cielo e infierno a sus pies.

―Eres un imbécil ―Había sido la única defensa que mi cerebró pensó.

Entonces, el semáforo que tuvo doce segundos deteniéndonos en rojo, pasó a verde y yo pude pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, logrando hacerlo pegarse al asiento de copiloto con rudeza.

― ¡Oye, no, tranquila! Quiero vivir unos años más ―Alegó con esa típica actitud inmadura en lo que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la velocidad; después, tocó su estómago suavemente―. ¿Sabes? tengo algo de hambre...

―Vaya, qué novedad ―Respondí sin quitarle atención a la carretera.

―Hablo en serio, no almorzamos por estar ensayando y tengo hambre.

Rodé los ojos, cansada de que estuviese actuando como un niño de cinco años. Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de él? En los pocos días que llevábamos relacionandonos me había cerciorado de que, en efecto, Steve Rogers era un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un -muy a mi pesar- atractivo stripper de más de treinta.

―Podrías aprovechar e invitarme a cenar a algún lugar especial en donde te puedas arrodillar y pedirme que me case contigo ―Volteé a verlo con el ceño fruncido―. Y para que no te sorprendas, voy a decirte que lo pensaré, porque tengo que evaluar bien las cosas. Que todos los días me mires así no sería fácil.

―Ja ja, Rogers, JA JA ―Detuve el vehículo, justo tres calles antes de llegar a casa, y lo señalé precediendo otra palabra suya―. Vamos a ir a cenar, pero no porque tú lo quieras ni porque me guste compartir contigo, sino porque tengo hambre, hace un año que no como en el _Nostrem_ y no quiero llegar a verle la cara a Helena en mi cena; si fuese por mí te dejaría morir de hambre, solo que, desgraciadamente, eres mi maldito novio falso.

―Uy, eso dolió ―Se tocó el pecho e hizo un puchero.

Suspiré profundo, reavivando mis vibras positivas y pacientes desde lo más profundo del alma. Si acaso la tenía aún.

―Bien ―Puse en marcha el motor del auto en cuanto recuperé la cordura.

Rumbo al restaurant cuatro estrellas que más amaba en mis tiempos en San Francisco.

* * *

― ¿Este es tu restaurant favorito?

―Sí, ahora cierra la boca que vas a babear la mesa ―Me dispuse a mirar el menú que hacía no más de diez minutos nos habían entregado, para evitar avergonzarme por lo asombrado que se veía el rubio.

―Lo siento, es que estoy consternado por lo humilde que eres ―Bajé la carpeta del menú, encontrándome con su destestable sonrisa dirigida a mí.

En un acto de defensa personal, entrecerré los ojos y volví a subir el cartón para interferir en su mirada fija en mi cara. No iba a ser más objeto de diversión de ese infeliz.

―Buenas noches, nuevamente, señores ―El atractivo mesero que nos había tocado volvió a acercarse, salvandome del insufrible stripper―. Quisiera saber si ya se han decidido.

―Yo sí ―Eché un último vistazo al menú, para después cerrarlo y entregarselo al chico―. Quiero unos sorrentinos rellenos con mousse de espárragos en salsa champagne y tomates y, de postre, un soufflé de chocolate blanco y negro con almendras.

El muchacho escribió todo lo que le dicté tan rápido como se lo dije, mientras mi compañero de mesa me miraba con los ojos como platos azules gigantes.

― ¿Y de tomar, madam?

―Vino francés ―Ignoré los orbes azul cielo que bien podrían desnudar mi alma, y finjí que mi teléfono tenía un nuevo mensaje para revisar.

―A usted, señor, ¿qué le apetece? ―Escuché decirle al rubio.

―Eh... Yo... Mmm... ¿No tienen algo como pizza o hamburguesas aquí?

Él no pudo haber dicho semejante estupidez, no pudo preguntar eso. No. Pero sí lo había hecho, desgraciadamente. ¿Iba a un maldito restaurant cuatro estrellas y pedía una asquerosa hamburguesa grasienta llena de colesterol?

Por inercia, como ya era costumbre, rodé los ojos.

―Bueno, sí, tenemos una sección de hamburguesas ―Seguramente el chico se reía en su interior, pero lo supo ocultar bien hablándole con amabilidad a Steve―. En la página cinco, para ser más precisos.

Eché una mirada de reojo, viendo cómo Rogers revisaba meticuloso la página mencionada por el mesero. Segundos luego, sentí que levantó la cara y le entregó el menú que sostenía al jóven de cabello oscuro.

―Creo que quiero la hamburguesa de cordero más unas papas francesas ―El tono relajado de su voz denotaba que sonreía―. Y de tomar, ¿me podrías traer un refresco de uva, por favor?

―Sí, señor ―Decidí verlos justo cuando él le asentía sonriente a mi "novio", para luego dirigirse a ambos―. Vuelvo pronto con su pedido, permiso.

― ¿En serio? ―Dije arqueando la ceja, en cuanto nos hallamos sin un tercero.

― ¿Qué?

―Tienes una carta llena de platos exquisitos que no has probado ¿Y eliges una grasienta hamburguesa?

― ¿Por qué afirmas que no los he probado? ―Me miró inquisitivo.

Levanté ambas cejas, señalando lo obvio. Pero él era tan, bueno, él, que los detalles más lógicos le pasaban desapercibidos. Así que cuando hizo su cara de perrito confundido tuve que aclararle todo.

―Necesitas ciertos ingresos mensuales para darte éste tipo de lujos ―Juro que intenté no sonar despectiva, sin embargo, mi modo **perra sin alma** no me lo permitió.

―Tengo muchos billetes de uno para gastar después del trabajo, así que tu teoría es errónea ―Aún así, al rubio no pareció molestarle mi acotación malintencionada.

Me reí, porque debía aceptar que el comentario era gracioso. Tan sólo imaginar al primo de Pepper haciendo _el tipo de cosas que solía hacer_ para ganar todos esos billetes; si hubiese estado tomando algún líquido lo habría escupido dramáticamente.

―No puedo creerlo ―Dijo serio, con una expresión extrañada. Luego sonrió de medio lado―. ¿Te estás riendo de mi chiste sin llamarme imbécil o idiota?

―Lo estoy haciendo ―Paré reír y enmarqué una ceja divertida en su dirección―. En mi mente.

Ahora fue su turno de doblarse de la risa, llamando incluso la atención de los ocupantes de las mesas más cercanas a nosotros. Llevó una mano a su pecho, soltando un suspiro telonero de esa maldita mirada encantadora que yo detestaba.

―Y ahora me coqueteas ―Dijo con cierto tono seductor en mi dirección.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no, imbécil ―Le miré retadora, no me iba a dejar intimidar de nuevo.

―Oh, sí, usas ese tono sugerente ―Su estúpida media sonrisa apareció, seguido de un movimiento indeciso de su cabeza―. Y acepto que es atractivo.

―Ay, por Dios. Cállate.

Me crucé de brazos observando al pasillo por donde pronto tendría que salir nuestra comida, mientras Steve se limitaba a reír en silencio mirándome fijo y relajando sus propios brazos sobre la mesa. Supongo que pasaron unos quince minutos -unos insufribles quince minutos- en los que él ni se inmutó a dejar de verme, hasta que llegó la cena e, inmediatamente, su atención pasó a ser exclusiva para el plato que había solicitado.

―Que tengan un maravilloso provecho ―Fue lo último que nos dijo el joven mesero antes de retirarse.

No esperamos ni un segundo más -y lo admito, yo fui parte del club de desesperados por la comida de Rogers― para devorar con fervor esa delicia que yacía frente a nuestras narices hambrientas. Era exquisito, y no para menos, nada de lo fabuloso que recordaba cambió -o al menos no para mal-; cada bocado me provocaba un orgasmo culinario que había anhelado en Nueva York. Y, de reojo, podía comprobar que no era la única en el cielo de la comida.

―¿Puedo decir algo? ―Preguntó el ojiazul con despreocupación en su tono.

―No ―Corté, trayendo otro bocado a mí.

―Acepto que eres muy buena para seguir instrucciones al bailar.

―Eres un imbé... ―Iba a insultarlo, lo usual, pero entonces caí en cuenta de que no me estaba fastidiando; más bien, me felicitaba de alguna forma―. ¿Qué?

― ¿Acaso siempre estás preparada para que diga algo que te moleste? ―Rió de nuevo.

―La verdad, sí... ―Traté de desviar esa manera en la que me estaba viendo, pues incomodaba a montón. Muy a mi pesar, tenía que decir algo para que no se notase mi debilidad―. Mmm... Creo que... ¿Gra-gracias? ―Dije con dificultad.

―Guao ―Se aseguró de recalcar la "O" de su sorpresa, cosa que me hizo voltear hacia él con mi mejor cara de póquer; encontrándome a un bastardo listo para molestar―. ¿es tan difícil para ti?

Decidí rodar los ojos exageradamente y así no tener que responderle o algo cruel o algo incoherente. Las emociones, sensaciones y acciones del día ya me tenían agotada; para ser sincera, no me hallaba en las condiciones -ni mentales ni físicas- de contraatacar como era debido a mi contrincante. Mi mejor cuartada era hacerme la desentendida.

― ¿Ah? ―Pero claro, Steve Rogers no era Steve Rogers si no insistía cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza.

― ¿Me dejas seguir comiendo en paz? ―Pedí con un deje de molestía.

Supe, al ver sus manos levantadas en son de paz, que, por menos un rato, dejaría ese tema.

 _Gracias a todos los cielos,_ debí haber gritado en mi interior; porque yo estaba segura de que, si tardaba un segundo más o si él me volvía a pedir una respuesta, el lado primitivo que insidía en mí saldría a flote y terminaría arrepintiéndome de todas las palabras estúpidas que escupiría. En esa milésima de instante donde llegué a cuestionar si ese maldito rubio aún me sofocaba, o yo empezaba a tenerle cierto aprecio irracional.

 **No olviden comentar, necesito opiniones negativas o positivas sobre mi fic para saber qué debo mejorar. Extiéndanse si lo desean, yo les leo con emoción y una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.**


End file.
